Hogwarts' Chosen Four
by blacksapphire13
Summary: Four young eleven year olds are the "Chosen Four." After the war that broke out in Hogwarts, between Harry Potter and Voldemort, that destroyed the school these four children were chosen to bring it back, to show Hogwarts can be the great place it once was. Together they will come across friendship, rivalry, love, jealousy, and maybe glory. (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons)
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: I recently got into this and decided trying it out. This is a four way crossover between the characters of Brave, Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, and the setting of Harry Potter. (Hogwarts))**

**Prologue**

Long time ago, when the prophecy predicted Harry Potter would be the one to defeat Voldemort, there was another prophecy. Unlike the other, this one was never known, it never got out like the other one did. This prophecy predicted that Hogwarts would be the place of battle. The place where Harry would defeat Voldemort, but that was not all. Along with that, it said Hogwarts would fall, it would be run down in order for Harry to win.

Hogwarts though, was supposed to fall apart, become just a great memory of the battle between Harry Potter, the "chosen one" and Voldemort. It wasn't supposed to stay standing. So, the prophecy changed it's prediction when Hogwwarts stayed up, a bit broke down but up, by adding to it. The new prediction was that four specific young children would be the ones to bring Hogwarts back, to what it once was. A place of comfort for children without a stable home, a place of freedom, a place of safety and overall a second home for those in need of one. These four children, who were spread out all over the world were going to be the ones to bring it back. They were going to make it stand tall like it once had.

The first one is an impetuous, quick-witted, and rebellious girl, with matching red rebellious curly hair and pale, gorgeous, blue eyes. Along with those traits she also carries a big and kind heart, and is blessed with being the best in her land in archery and not half bad with the sword. In Scotland this young girl who wants to take control of her own destiny and believes you can choose your fate, is the princess of the Scottish kingdom of DunBroch.

The second is another young girl, but unlike the redhead, she is much calmer, quieter, and more on the kinder side. She does not rebel against her mother, even if she has the reason to, which she does. She is blessed with golden yellow hair, that flows past her feet, about 70 feet long. Having this much hair leads her to often having it in a braid that shortens it just above her ankles. She also has beautiful big green eyes that show that innocence and kindness of her. This young girl wants nothing more than to be free of her closed up life. She wants to step out of her tower, in Germany, and explore the world.

The other two are boys. One of them being a bit on the awkward side. He is a boy who from time to time rather be by himself. He is one who creates his own things. Having a pet dragon, who had problems flying, he created the required material for him. He is smart for his age. He is also one who does not want to follow certain rules. Due to his will of breaking them he mended a bond between Dragons and Vikings. He also has a kind heart, which would never let him hurt even a fly that is bothering him. He is not someone you can walk over though, he protects with great force what he cares about and will stand storng for what he believes, wihtout backing down. He is a boy with semi long hair, not past the border of his neck, with calm green eyes. He is just looking for a way to prove he is much more than he seems, he wants to prove himself to his friends and dad. He doesn't want to be a dissapointment of a Viking.

The other boy is he is sligtly different. He is known to be the prince of pranks. He likes having fun, even if sometimes it is at the cost of someone else. Though he may seem mean because of that he really is kind and would protect the people be cares for with his life. Also being sly, he manages to get away with a lot of the things he does. He always manages to get out of trouble, no matter how big was the thing he did. He has that thing about him, that you just can't hate him completely, or so he thinks. To help with his sly and sneaky self, his features come in. He has white hair and almost white skin. His eyes also go well, they are an icy blue. His appearance may potray a cold side to him, but he actually kind when he wants to be. All he searches for in life and wants, is a place where he belongs. He longs for a place he can call his own, where he can create memories.

These four young children were the ones picked to bring back Hogwarts back. Together they can bring back that joy that Hogwarts once had. They shine some light in the darkness. They are the "Chosen Four."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Arrival

Being an eleven year old, with the want to grow up and be what you want, not what others want, the arrival of a Hogwarts' letter is freedom. Four specific eleven years olds were receiving a letter from this school today, and it would change their lives.

Far of in Highlands of Scotland a young girl of eleven is riding on her horse. Today is the only day she is allowed to go out and do whatever it is she wants to do. She has no responsibilities today, today she is not a princess, she is just a normal girl out riding her horse. As she rides her horse, her hair blows in the air, becoming much more wild than it already was. She enjoyed that freedom.

As she came close to a clearing in the forest she noticed a peculiar animal flying around. She hadn't seen one for a long time, or any at all because it didn't look familiar. Approaching it she squinted her eyes to get a better look, it an owl. The small bird seemed to be carrying something with it. A small white envelope. When, the princess, Merida, was right under this bird, it lowered itself just enough to  
Let the letter drop on her lap. Merida looked curiously at the envelope that the bird had given her. For some unknown reason excitement filled her whole body when she read it was addressed to her and she tore the envelope open.  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy... What is this?" Merida questioned herself. "Dear Princess Merida of DunBroch,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all neccessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31." She had jumped off her horse by know and looked at it curiuosly. "Angus? Do you know what this means?! I can get away from here! This is my chance to do something different than be a princess!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. "But where am I going to get an owl? I don't have one?" she asked, just as the small creature that had given her the letter came down to stand on her horse. It cocked it's head at her and waited. "So I send it with you?" she asked. The owl just cocked his head to the other side. Merida took it as a yes and smiled brightly. She was going to send her owl as soon as possible. Deciding to look at the other enclosed papers and replying she ran got back on Angus, her horse, and rode back  
home.

Not too far off, but a very good distance away, another eleven year old girl is enjoying her day while playing with her small companion, a green chameleon. They are playing a fun little game of hiding seek. Even though the small chameleon might have the advantage, the small blond girl is very good. She has trained her eyes to be able to spot her little friend anywhere, even when he can blend in to the walls. She gained that skill after having known it for so long. Also it is the only thing she can really do. Since she was a little baby she has lived locked up in a tower, with no way out. Her mother does not let her put of the tower, due to a small feature she has. Her hair is a golden color, but along with that golden color, it carries great power. Her hair holds the ability to heal any wound and can keep someone young for a very long time, when used constantly. Her mother says that if she steps out of the tower, people might want to take her hair for  
her hair, but Rapunzel is a small child who has only seen the world from her bedroom window. She longs for the abilitystep out just once.

Today unlike other days her chameleon chose to hide outside her window. It took Rapunzel a few minutes to figure it out, but found it anyways, to the little fella's dissapointment. While taking it from its tail to pull inside she spotted an owl flying around her tower. It made her very curious and so stared at it. To make her curiosity even greater the bird seemed to be lowering itself to her. She jumped up on to the window and looked at it closely. It was carrying a white envelope with it. Could that envelope puossibly be for her? She smiled as the owl let it go and with the wind flew right past her into the tower. She jumped of the window and ran for it. Thankfully today her mother had walked out to get a few things for the tower. She got it and saw it was addressed just to her. She opened it slowly, a bit afraid of what might be inside. It was a letter from, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." she looked over it and read it. This was great  
news! She was being given the opportunity she had always wanted, to step out of the tower! She couldn't wait to tell her mother, hopefully she would approve.

While Rapunzel waited for her mother to arrive, a boy in Berk waited for his Dragon to arrive. This young of eleven, had a pet Dragon, named Toothless, who he had had some great adventures with. Today was going to be another adventure. It wasn't something big, but they were going to go to a far off cliff, where only very few brave Vikings go, Hiccup, the young boy, wanted to prove he was a brave Viking too. Since small he had always been too small for a Viking and was seen down upon. Everyone else, his friends and even some girls were bigger than him. He didn't like that and wanted to prove he could be just as good. He had a dragon as a companion, what could possibly go wrong?

He set of with his friend to the cliff. From pictures he had seen and stories he had heard he imagine it to be very intimidating and scary. Now that he was a few 100 feet above it he could see it was far worse. There was no possible way anyone could step foot on that, but he is stubborn and has to try.

"Alright Toothless, lower me down carefully" he said, his voice shaking a bit. He wasn't going to back down though.

After being about three feet from the cliff he lowered himself. He sighed in relief as he set both feet firmly on the ground. It wasn't half bad now to walk around. Though, he had to jump over some few sharp rocks and avoid not so stable grounds. As he became confident he began to just walk around as if nothing could harm him, which caused him to slip off into a smaller section down below. Along the way he got a few scratches.

"Ugh, remind me I can't act confident... Ever" he said. He was a bit clumsy to be able to do that. His dragon snorted, his way of laughing. Hiccup just rolled his eyes, "Yes, go ahead and laugh at me..." he said trailing off. From the corner of his eye be saw a frightened creature looking at him from under a rock. "Is that an owl?" he asked.

He decide to approach the frightened creature and found it had an envelope in its mouth. When Hiccup got close enough, the owl let it fall just a few inches infront of it. Hiccup picked it up and noticed it was address to him. He turned and gave Toothless a confused look, but shrugged it off and opened the envelope. He read it to himself and smiled, "Toothless, pack your bags because we are moving out" he chimed.

Now in some cold place, where winter was taking place. A young boy of also eleven was playing around with other kids. They were playing tag a chasing game, but this boy had the ability to win. He had white hair that blended with the snow and almost white skin. He could easily hide behind a tree and not be found. Today while playing he was planning on what prank to play on his friends this time when he went sliding down the hill, next to the tree he was hiding behind. The fall didn't hurt, because half ways through the fall he managed to manuver his way up right and just slid down. He was always quick on his feet in snow, he had that ability about him. He also loved the snow.

As he got to the bottom of the hill he looked up to see how far down he had gone. It wasn't that much, but if he were to climb back up it would take a while. He decided to walk around down where he was for a while. The other kids had probably alreay given up on firing him. Also they probably knew he would try and pull a prank on them and were planning against it. As he walked about he kicked snow up from the ground. It felt nice to bury his bare feet into the snow. The cold somehow seemed to warm him up. He smiled as he went about.

Going about he got to the border of a small forest. Being his curious little self he went inside, but the trees were to tall for him to see the sky above him. It was winter, but it had barely begin and so the trees had not yet lost all of their leaves. They were still packed with them. Jack decided he would climb a tree to be able to see that pale light blue sky above him. If he did he could also see the white tops of the trees. He did so and managed to find a comfortable branch, way on the top, to sit on. He enjoyed the cool breeze the weather provided.

He closed his eyes to enjoy the peaceful day even more, but was interupted when something smacked him right in the face. His first thought was that it was one of the kids he was playing with, but then remebered he was up on a very tall tee. He opened his eyes slowly be saw something white covering his view. It seemed to be an envelope, and as he pulled it back from his face he saw it was indeed an evelope. It was addressed to him. He looked around to see where it could have possibly have come from. A small movement next to him startled him and almost sent him down falling through the trees. A small owl had perched itself next to him on a different branch. It looked up at him with it's big hazel eyes, waiting for jack to open the envelope. After sometime Jack opened the envelope and read it. A big grin appeared on his face. "Seems like I'm going to Hogwarts" he said, now jumping of the branch into the lower ones. He did that until he jumped of the last  
one onto the ground. "I guess I have a response to send with you" he said to the owl that now flew next to him.

* * *

Two months later these four young kids were boarding the Hogwarts Express. The redhead was waving good bye tonhed mother, who was in tears, and her father. They both looked happy forbher, but sad that she would be parting from their side.

"Take care Merida!" her mother called.

"I will mother, I promise" she answered, turning to step into the train. As she turned she accidentally bumper into a boy, who was pulling along what seemed to be a very heavy suitcase. "Oh I am sorry. Didn't see you there" she said with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright" he said pulling the suitcase up songs could get up on the train. After having it put it on top of the train he turned and smiled at her. "I wasn't really looking where I was going. I was just concentrating on not dropong the suitcase" he added with a smile.

Merida brightened up at the kind boy. "Thanks... Oh and by the way" she said extending her hand, "My name is Merida."

"The name is Hiccup" he said taking her hand and shaking it. He was a bit distracted by her hair and accent. "Um... Where is your accent from?" he asked curiously.

"I am Scottish" she chimed happily. She then gestures for him to get in the train. It was just about five minutes before it would be taking off. He nodded and proceeded to get on, followed by her.

They found an empty compartment and walked in. Hiccup was still, well now, dragging along his suitcase.

"So what do you have in there? It looks heavy?" she asked.

"Um just some stuff" he shrugged, answering vaguely. He didn't want to tell her it was filled with drawings and notebooks he planned on drawing in.

* * *

Several hours later the train came to a stop. Merida hurried over tithe window and looked out. She had to gasp a bit. The view was just so amazing, she loved it. She was so excited, like the day she had received the letter. "We are here!" she almost yelled at Hiccup. Hiccup only gave his awkward little smile and nodded. They both had already changed into their robes and now walked out with the other kids.

Hiccup looked around and saw that he finally fir in with the other kids. They were just like him, in size. He didn't look different and didn't feel out of place.

Merida couldn't get rid of the smile on her face. She just loved re place and looked around. Not paying attention, again she did something she shouldn't have. She stepped on someone's hair...? 'That is very long hair' she thought to herself but immediately looked up and apologized to the girl.

"Oh don't worry. It is quite alright" the other girl responded with a sweet smile. "That has happened all day today, I should have braided it, but in the rush of the day I forgot to and also didn't have time" she went on. Merida just looked at the girl in wonder. "Oh I am so sorry. How rude of me!" the blond girl exclaimed letting go of her hair and extending her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rapunzel" she greeted.

Merida took the girl's hand with a smile, "And my name is Merida. Oh and... Hmm where did he go?" she asked herself, as she looked around for the boy she had met. When she sopttwd him she ran to him and pulled him over, "this is Hiccup!" she introuduced.

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup" Rapunzel said with the same sweet smile she had greeted Merida.

Hiccup smiled and nodded, "you too...?" he raised a brow.

"Oh right, Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel" he finished.

At that moment a teacher came over be called them over to small groups. They were put into a group together with about four other students. Seeing as try had alreay met and knew each other they stayed together. They were led to some boats, that would take them to the school. They were ok excited to meet the school that liberated them from the rules of their homes.

* * *

**Author's Note**

((Please leave some reviews to let me know what you think and how I am doing. I would greatly appreaciate it.))


	3. Chapter 3

((Ok, to start of I apologize for all the mistakes I have been doing. The thing is I don't have a functioning computer and so I am using my kindle (a sort of tablet) to upload the story, but it stopped working too. It suddenly had a problem where it won't let me type at all. I am so confused because I have no idea what is wrong with it. Idont think is a virus, but anways. I am writing the story in my iPod notes, so I don't have anywhere to check my mistakes so please forgive me.  
Apart from that I hope you like this story. I am finnaly done with introducing the characters and now the fun will begin. So please enjoy! ^.^))

* * *

Chapter Two: Houses

They had already entered the school and were being led into the great hall. There was a lot of bickering around the curious first years. No one really knew what to expect from the school. Many had heard great things about it, but that was before the war had broke out between the "chosen one" and You-Know-Who. Some people were still scared to say his name, in fear that he might rise again from that. Now all they hears from the school was that it had lost its greatness. It wasn't as good as it once was. It didn't feel like a second home anymore. Some said it felt like a prison where everyday was the same thing. Quidditch wasn't even played anymore.

Merida and Rapunzel just followed the teacher around in awe. They were both excited to see what their first year in Hogwarts had in store for them. Maybe they could find that adventure they were looking for, or much more. Hiccup followed close behind them also taking in his surroundings, but for a whole different reason. He was interested in the structure. Maybe later if he remebered, he could draw in his notebook some of the places they had gone by. He kept looking around, trying to take in every detail for his drawings when the group came to a sudden stop, which made him crash in to Merida's back.

"Sorry" he mumbled to her.

She just shrugged and smiled. She had almost knocked him over earlier in the day, and he was carrying very heavy suitcase. She considered them even now.

The teacher had led them to the top of some stairs, just outside some great big doors, and stopped.

"Just behind these doors is the Great Hall" the femal spoke, "Once you enter, you will follow me to the front of the room. There will a stool there, with the Sorting Hat. You will sit in the stool, place the hat just above your ears and let it place you in the house you belong" she explained with a nod. "Do you understand?" she asked sternly, not wanting any of the new students making a fool of themselves. There were many nods of the head and quick murmurs of agreement. "Ok follow me then and stay close together!" The female teacher demanded before opening the doors.

Rapunzel let a squeel of excitement escape her lips. She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth, but it had already made others turn to gives her weird stares.

"What are you looking at?" Merida demanded, with her sharp Scottish accent. Several turned away after rolling their eyes. "Ignore them" Merida shrugged, while motivating Rapunzel with a grin. Rapunzel smiled at her thankfully and continued forward.

They slowly passed the doors into the Great Hall. All three suddenly felt nervous about it. Rapunzel and Merida huddled close together as they passed the other students who were staring at them. Hiccup just kept close and avoided any possible eye contact with the others.

As they approached the front, they could see the small stool the reached had talked about. It had a very worn out hat sitting on top of it. Merida stood on her tip toes to get a better look at it. She was trying to fond something different or cool about it, but there was nothing. It was just a worn out hat. She slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"Now I will read a students name. The student being called will step foward to be placed in a house" the teacher said over the chatter. Everyone quieted down at that moment and directed there attention at her.

Many students were called up. One by one was sent to sit at a table, belonging to their new house.

As Hiccup waited for his name to be called he made the assumption that whatever house he got into was fine, except Slytherin. He would settle for any house except that one.

Merida was excited to see what house she was going to placed in and her excitement wasn't for long because her name was soon called.

"DunBroch, Merida" called the lady.

She nervously but excitedly stepped up and sat on the stool, waiting for the lady to place the hat on her. Merida kicked her feet a bit. She had seen the other students go up and get sorted, and also seen the hat come to life, but when it spoke to her it startled her anyways. She jumped a little and knew that everyone had seen her. A rosy pink color filled her cheeks as she listened to what it said about her.

"...hmm a tough one? You want to take control your own fate? Interesting..." the hat decided where to put her. "I know just the place for you..." it said before a long pause, "Gryffindor!" it yelled.

There was loud claps and cheers for the red-haired girl. She jumped of the stool happily, her hair bouncing right behind her. She hoped over to the Gryffindor table, greeted by high fives and pats on the back. She felt accomplished. After greeting some people she turned back, when she heard Rapunzel being called up.

"Gothel, Rapunzel" the lady called.

Rapunzel happily walked over to the stool and sat on it. The hat seemed to ponder for long moment.

"Carefree, lovable, sometimes can be on the crazy side, but overall kind and helpful. You my dear belong in... Hufflepuff!" the hat exclaimed.

Merida was a bit let down that her friend, because she already considered Rapunzel her friend, was placed into a different house. Maybe she had a better chance with Hiccup. When it came his turn she smiled brightly waiting for his response.

"Haddock, Hiccup" the lady said sparing the rest of his name.

He walked up after having gulped to himself. He, unlike the two girls, walked slowly up to the stool. He was nervous about the house he would be sorted into. He hoped he wouldn't have to sit infront of these people for a long time, and hoped he wouldn't be talked about. His hope was granted because before the hat was fully placed on his head it shouted his house.

"Ravenclaw!" it yelled instantly.

Hiccup smiled, from what he had heard the cleverest and smart were places in that house. He got off the stool and walked over to the table belonging to house. They greeted him kindly and he felt welcomed.

Merida pouted, now she was totally dissapointed. Both people she had met were sites into a a different house. Now there was no one she could talk to. She looked over at Rapunzel and noticed she was already happily chatting away. Merida felt a bit sad. Looking over at Hiccup she let her shoulders slump. Even he, the awkward one, or so it had seemed, was already talking with others. She felt a bit sad about that. That was until a blond girl walked over and sat next to her, she had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

The girl sighed, "Phew... At least I wasn't sorted into Slytherin" she exclaimed.

Merida looked her over. She seemed to be a tough girl. "Um...yeah" she answered, not really knowing what to say.

"The name is Astrid" the girl chimed.

"Merida" she said looking back over at the few students left.

Merida looked at the ones still left to be sorted, 'They must be nervous' she though, just as she spotted a peculiar looking head. It was white. Could there possibly be a small old man with the kids. 'Of course not, Merida!' she yelled at herself, mentally giving herself a facepalm. Looking more closely she noticed it was just a young boy of her age, just with white hair. She wondered if it was normal for him to have that hair color. It was completely different from her lively red fiery hair.

When he was called up she curiously listened to what house he would be sorted into. She perked her ears.

"Overland, Jack" the last called once more.

He walked up onto the stool with a confident grin.

Merida noticed as some girls giggles when they saw him up there. She chuckles to herself. They actually thought thy white-haired boy was cute?Boy did they not have taste. She turned her attention back to what the hat would say.

It didn't reply as fast as it did with Hiccup, but it didn't think it twice. The hate shouted out his house, "Slytherin!"

Merida scrunched up her nose at the sound of it. Maybe she didn't know about the houses, but she had heard, on the way to the school that Slytherin was a house for the bad ones. He must not be good to have been placed Into that house.

* * *

"So, where are you from?" Astrid asked, taking a bite of a chicken leg. The feast had already begun and everybody was already probably on their second plate.

"Scotland" Merida answered as she took a sip of her pumkin juice. It was really good. "That is why I have an accent" she added.

"Nice, I'm from Berk" she said. She then turned her full attention to her food.

Merida chuckled. She then turned to see how the other two she had met were. Rapunzel spotted her and waved. Merida happily waves back. Maybe they could still be friends. They could have classes together, Merida thought and hoped.

After the food dessert was served and then it was of to the common rooms. The prefects of each house led them to their common rooms. As they walked about the prefects explained that staircases moved so they must be careful. Everyone was amazed at that and nodded that they would be aware of it. They all soon arrived at their common rooms and walked in. Merida had now bonded with Astrid. They walked up to their rooms. They were nice and big. They each picked their bed and sat and talked for about half an hour before calling it a night, they didn't wantto be late the next day. Tomorrow was there first official day at Hogwarts. They would go to their classes. Even bigger, for the "Chosen Four," the adventure would begin. They would start their journey to fulfill what the prophecy had said.


	4. Chapter 4

((Thank you ChilledChaos, makes me happy to know you like the story.  
Also in this chapter for every fellow reader I will be introducing new characters from the original movies, like Astrid, who I already did, and Flynn. If there are others you think should be included, let me know.))

* * *

Chapter Three: Detention

Merida had convinced herself that she was too excited to sleep. All she was going to do was let everyone sleep and then go down to the common room to stay up. Her plans were changed when she fell asleep waiting. She had gotten too comfortable in her bed and fell fast asleep.

The same couldn't be said about Jack. He was up and about in his common room. He was admiring it and getting familiar with it. His reason behind it though, was to know where he couldn't set up a few pranks on others. By now he had already found a few spots where he knew he could definitely sacre some girls. He smirked at the thought. This could be a fun year afterall.

The other two, Hiccup and Rapunzel had gone straight to bed. They knew the next day would be a tough one and wanted to get a good rest.

The next day Merida woke up with a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. She knew that feeling far to well and groaned as she quickly got up. She was late to class... On her first day!

In less then about four steps she was changed and ready to go. She was used to this, with being a princess and all. She alsways had to rise bright and early, which she never did. Throughout the years she had mastered the ability to wake up just five minutes before her mom came to check up on her, and be ready. School attire wasn't going to be hard to handle.

The only thing Merida had never learned to managed was her hair. It always rebelled against any way she tried combing it. It had a mind of its own. Every curl seemed to have a different direction, everyday too. Her hair alsways made her look as she had just gotten up. It looked like bed hair. Quickly passing a comb through it she ran out of the room, down to the common room, and out to her class. Thankfully she already knew where it was, because she had studied the map well before arriving.

It took her about five minutes to get to class, but she took and additional two to catch her breath. Right before going in she took a deep breath. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't notice her.

"It is nice of you to join us, miss DunBroch" the female teacher spoke. It was the very same who had led them to the great hall the day before.

Merida gulped and just stood there a bit nervous.

"Please take a seat quickly and begin with your work. The assignment is on the board" the teacher explained.

Merida nodded and as she raised her head she saw someone waiving her over. It was Rapunzel. Merida smiled brightly and went to sit over with her, gently setting her books down.

"Am I really late?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel nodded, "Fifteen minutes late."

"What?!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Wow that was very late. She sat down and got straigt to work. She didn't want to get more in trouble for not finishing her work.

After class was over Merida walked out with Rapunzel.

"So you have Transfigurations? I do too!"

"Really? That is great!" Merida beamed. Her hopes of having Rapunzel in a class weren't in vain. She smiled and walked through the hall and turned right, followed closely by Rapunzel who was now helping her with some books.

At the end of the hall Jack was running away from a group of boys, with a smile on his face. He had just played a prank on them and was being chased. Only thinking of getting away he wasn't being careful and bumped right into Merida, causing her to drop her books.

"Hey watch where you're going!" she yelled at him, but he was already long gone. "Ugh..." she mumbled as she bent over to pick her books up, with the help of Rapunzel.

"Looks like he was running away from those boys" Rapunzel pointed out.

"Yeah, but he should still be careful!" Merida inquired, with a stress on careful, even though he was already gone.

Dusting her books she began to walk to class again.

So how is Gryffindor so far? Any new friends?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh it is nice. Um yeah I think you can say that. I met a girl whose name is Astrid. She seems cool. What about you?" Merida said answering Rapunzel and asking the same question herself, with equal curiousity.

"It is nice too. And there are a lot of friendly people... But I don't think any friends yet. I am happy to have you in a class" Rapunzel answered. She saw Merida as her friend.

"I am too" Merida agreed, with a nod. "Shall we go in?" She asked when they arrived at the door of the classroom.

Rapunzel nodded and opened the door for Merida. "Thank you" Merida said as she stepped in. Rapunzel nodded with a smile.

They both walked into the long classroom. The desks were nearly set up in to three long, up and down, rows. Each desk seated two students.

Merida and Rapunzel didn't think twice about it and saved a desk for both of them. They would sit together. Deciding class would start in a bit, they both took their seat and sat down to talk. They were both very happy to be in the same class.

* * *

"Oh, hey. So I have you in a class. I guess I get to apologize for earlier" someone spoke, interupting the girls' talk.

They both turned around and saw it was the white haired boy who had bumped into Merida before.

Merida shrugged, "It's fine... looked like you were in a rush" she said.

Rapunzel was beaming. She smiled at the boy and at Merida for taking the apology.

"Thanks Frizz Hair" he said sitting behind them.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. She might not know Merida for a long time, but she knew she wouldn't take that well.

"What?!" she demanded.

"Well you haven't told me your name have you?" he asked with a smirk.

"It is Merida" she responded in a dry tone.

"No last name? Hmm, and yours blondie?" he asked Rapunzel.

She quickly answered with a smile, "Rapunzel!" she exclaimed, "And yours?"

"Jack Overland" he said returning her smile. He then leaned back in his seat. "So why are both of you so early to class? You do know we have a small break in between each class right?"

The girls exchanged a look which let him know they were not aware. He chuckled, "Of course you didn't. And here I thought you were here for the same reason as me."

"Which is?" Merida reproached.

"To set up a prank for the teacher" he grinned, "Want to help?" he asked.

"No thanks" Merida said and Rapunzel shop her head.

"You are not fun Frizz" he said, "I'm still doing it though."

"Whatever" Merida shrugged, she ignored his nickname. She was used to it anyways.

It didn't occur to the girls that they should leave the room because they might be thought in alliance with him. They just sat there and watched him do his stuff. That was until the teacher walked in and caught Jack.

"What do you three think you are doing?!" the male teacher demanded.

The girls were startled and Merida was the first to react.

"We weren't doing anything. He just walked in an-"

"And nothing! Don't tell me you couldn't stop him if he wasn't with you! Were you just going to let him do his little trick?" he demanded.

Merida shrunk a bit. Rapunzel only looked up with her big green yellow eyes in fear. She didn't know what to do.

"It was all me, mister" Jack said, actually feeling bad for the girls.

"No excuses! All three of you have Detention!" he exclaimed before heading if to his office.

"Great!..." Merida said in a happy sarcastic tone, "Not only am I late to my first class, but I also have detention on my first day. Fun!"

Rapunzel sighed, "It could be worse. If Mrs. Corona was mean she would have given you a detention. And you would have two instead of one" she explained.

Merida only groaned. She then spoke, "And we didn't even do anything!"

"Well you could change that..." Jack suggested with his grin, "Why not make the dentention worth something?" he asked.

"Are you suggesting we help you do your prank? Still? After what just happened?" she asked.

He nodded.

Rapunzel looked at Merida. "It wouldn't make the detention be in vain..." Rapunzel added, not believing she had just said that.

Merida smiled, "Alright."

All three set it up and waited for class to begin. At least now they would have a reason for having detention.

When the teacher came out of his office to begin class, he fell right into the trick. It had the whole class laughing. By the end of it the teacher was covered in goo.

Merida, Rapunzel and Jack were laughing more than they had eve laughed in their life.

Mr. Longhorn, the teacher excised his class, so he could change. He glared at the three as they walked out.

"That was fun!" Rapunzel almost yelled.

Merida chuckled.

"Wasn't it?" Jack asked in a 'I know right?' tone.

"I think we are in more troble though" Merida pointed out.

Rapunzel's smile faded and she nodded sadly.

"It was worth it though" Jack said. They both nodded in agreement. "Well see ya in detention" he said waving, as he walked away.

Rapunzel waved.

"Do we have a crush?" Merida asked, noticing how Rapunzel stared after Jack.

"What?! No! I was just waving goodbye" Rapunzel whined in defense.

"How cute" Merida chuckled and began to walk away.

"Hey wait! You aren't going to tell him right?"

"Of course not!"

Rapunzel sighed in relief and walked along side her friend. She had grown a small crush on Jack. She didn't know why though.

* * *

Two classes later Merida was sad. She had been two classes without somebody she knew. It was boring and a bit lonely she had to admit. Before in the castle she wouldn't mind being alone and just riding around, but now that she actually had a friend, who wasn't a horse she didn't like being lonely.

Her next class was with Mrs. Hooch, for flying. She didn't know why they would have that class though, Quidditch wasn't played at Hogwarts anymore. She was excited to learn how to ride a broom though. It sounded like a lot of fun to her.

As she walked into the field she spotted a familiar looking guy, Hiccup. Maybe he still remebered her. She walked over to him and tappen his shoulder.

"Hey" she greeted when he turned around.

"Oh hey... Um don't tell me... Merida!" he guessed.

"Yes! So how are you?" she asked, taking the spot next to him.

"Good and you?"

"Could be better... I already have a detention" she complained.

"What really? Why?" he asked curiously.

"Lomg story short. I was caught doing something I wasn't doing and ended up doing it" she said with a side grin.

"Ah, I see" he said. He didn't really know what she meant, but guessed. "So are you ready to ride a broom? I presume it is easier to ride this than a dragon but I could be wrong" he said.

"Dragon?! You've ridden a dragon before?"

"Yeah, I have one as a pet. His name is Toothless" he said. "I was going to bring him, but I wasn't allowed and so he stayed back home. But my father promised to pick me up when Christmas break comes with him."

"That is awesome!" she replied.

"Maybe you can meet him some day" he offered.

"Really? That would be great. I would really love that" she exclaimed.

Hiccup smiled and then directed his attention to Madam Hooch, who had blown her whistle for attention.

She began explaining how to raise the broom from the floor. For some reason Merida could feel herself become very excited at the thought of using the brrom. When Madam Hooch told them to do whatshe told them Merida did it right away.

It worked instantly for her. As she said "up" it slowly flew up to her hand and she took hold of it. She turned to look over at Hiccup and found he was having trouble. The broom only moved around on the floor, maybe picking up an inch off the floor. She giggled at his distress.

"Hey, it's not funny" he whined.

That made her laugh, but second later he got it up. "You see, wasn't that hard."

"Yeah... right" he said.

Class went by fast and it was fun. Hiccup seemed like a cool friend to her. Now she had two friends she could talk to.

One more class and she was done for the day. She hoped she had someone in that class. As she walked in she found no one until someone called her over. It was a dim room, in the dungeons, so she couldn't make out the person until she was already sitting next to her.

"Hey sorry I didn't wake up up in the morning, but I was also running late." Astrid apologized.

Merida only shrugged.

"Thanks" Astrid said elbowing her. It wasn't that Astrid meant it to be hard, but it was.

Merida had to chuckle at that. "So this is the last class of the day. How was your day?" Merida asked tkong put her books.

"Boring really. Nothing interesting happened at all today."

"Good for you. I got detention" Merida inquired.

"Ha, why?"

"I did something..."

Astrid shrugged at Merida's response. "Don't worry. I don't think detention is that bad. Just a few papers maybe?"

Merida groaned, "I guess."

* * *

A few hours later Jack, Rapunzel and Merida met up in front of Mr. Longhorn's office.

Jack really didn't care. It was as of he looked forward to being stick in a room for some time.

Rapunzel was a bit scared of what they might so.

Merida wasn't scared and much less excited, she just rather be somewhere else.

"Glad to see you are at least punctual" the teacher said opening the door for them. "Come so I can tell you what you will be doing." he said closing the door, but then stopped and counted them. "There is one missing" he grumbled.

The three looked at each other confused.

"Sir it was only us three" Rapunzel was the one to speak.

"Yes, but there was another student in a different class that I also gave detention to" he explained.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Longhorn, I am here" a voice called.

The teacher opened the door and there was a boy. He was their same age, but the way he acrried himself he seemed a bit conceited.

"I gave you a detention for not being punctual Mr. Fitzherbert and you are late for detention."

"Sorry, I was fixing my hair" the boy explained as if it were the most reasonable excuse.

"Oh I am so sorry. Might I recommend you cut it? Maybe it will take less time to comb" the teacher suggested. It didn't seem like he was being sarcastic.

It would seem as if the boy was shocked by the suggestion. His expression was of true shock.

Both Merida and Jack had to stiffle a laugh.

"Oh, Eugene Fitzherbert at your service" he said bowing to the girls.

Rapunzel smiled and Merida just rolled her eyes.

"May I be honored with your names?" he asked.

"I am Rapunzel and that is my friend Merida" Rapunzel quickly introduced them.

"And I am Jack."

"Uhuh" Eugene said raising a brow at Jack, while looking him over. He shrugged and then went back to talking to Rapunzel.

"Alright that is enough chatter, now to work. You will follow me. There are some trophies waiting to be waxed. That is your job for today. Follow me to the trophy room" Mr. Longhorn called to them.

They followed him over to it.

"Wow, these are a lot of trophies" Eugene pointed out, the obvious.

"Yes, but they are counted, so don't even think of taking one" the teacher warned. "Now begin. I willxome back for you in an hour."

They nodded and got to work. It wasn't half bad what they had to do. They divided up the work betwen them four and only had to wax a few trophies each.

An hour went by quickly and before they knew it the teacher was back. They were sent of to the Great Hall for dinner. All four happily obliged and went off. Once they got to the Great Hall they split into three group to go totheir tables.

Rapunzel went off to the Hufflepuff table, Merida to the Gryffindor table, and the boys to the Slytherin table.


	5. Chapter 5

((Oh I like the idea of adding Norman and Vanellope, but I would like to keep their image yonged than the four. So my idea is to add them in a few later chapters, when the four are older.))

* * *

Chapter Four: Flying

Breakfast sounded good today.

Merida woke up early today and so she had time to go get something to eat. As she entered the great hall she noticed Rapunzel and waved.

The blond happily got up from her seat and greeted her.

"Let's walk to class together" Rapunzel suggested, guiding Merida over to her table.

Merida nodded. "Oh wait before you go back to your table, let me introduce you to Astrid" she said, spotting Astrid.

Rapunzel followed Merida to the other blond girl.

"Hey Astrid, this is Rapunzel. She is my friend who I met yesterday, before being sorted." Merida introduced.

Astrid got up from her seat and extended her hand, with a smile. "Nice to meet you Rapunzel. Like Merida said my name is Astrid."

"It is nice to meet you too. I am glad to know she has more friends than only just me" Rapunzel cheerfully answered, elbowing Merida playfully at the last part.

Astrid smiled once more and turned to finish eating.

"Alright. I will just get some toast and I'll walk with you to class" Merida said to Rapunzel.

"Okay!"

Merida quickly turned to get her toast, rubbing some butter on it. The bread was warm and toasty, just how she like it. She liked the food at Hogwarts. There was more variety here than at home. And she also didn't have to eat what she didn't want or like, like at home.

Rapunzel had just gone back to her so to get her books. After that she walked over to the main doors of the Great Hall to wait for Merida. Never before had she had friends, being locked up in tower. Now she had Merida. She loved Merida's attitude and way of being. She bold but nice at the same time. In a way she admired Merida for that.

"Ready" Merida mumbled, holding the toast in her mouth, between her clenched teeth, because her hands were busy with holding her books.

Rapunzel giggled and began walking.

It was hard to eat toast without her hands, but Merida managed, just before they entered the class. "Feels good to be on time" she chimed.

"Yes, it does" Rapunzel agreed setting her books down, while Merida did the same.

This classroom also had desks for two students. Yesterday Merida had sat down next to Rapunzel in a hurry to sit down. She hadnt had the time to notice the set up. Today she did. They picked the same one as the day before.

Class began shortly after and didn't take long to end either. All their classes went by quickly and fast. Before they knew it they were in their second to last class. For Merida that meant Flying class, and so did it for Hiccup.

Merida walked out into the field likethe previous day and took her spot. Today though, she noticed someone she had not noticed the day before, Jack.

"Who are you looking at?" Hiccup asked following her vision. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you also on love with that guy? It would seem I have him in every one of my classes, except my second class."

"I have him in my second class. And no of course not. I just didn't know I had him in this class too, and so I was looking over to make sure. I didn't notice him yesterday" she said, noticing Hiccup's dislike towards Jack. It made her chuckle because she didn't like him to begin with either. It wasn't like she liked him now, but she didn't dislike him as much as before.

Hiccup shrugged about that. "I heard we are being let to fly around for sometime today. Sounds like fun" he cheered.

"Really?" Merida excitedly asked, "That would be so fun."

"Yeah" Hiccup nodded, picking his broom up, just like he had been taught the day before. This time the broom came right up into his hand with ease.

"Hey! You go it to work!" Merida exclaimed noticing her friend's success. She was happy for him. She happily clapped to him and then picked her won broom.

"Alright, first years. There has been some changes this year. Some fifth years petitioned for Quidditch to be brought back and they got enough signatures. So that means they are looking for members and due to this... first years will also be allowed to try out. Today my job is to look for talent, so have fun playing around" Madam Hooch explained. There was a visible smile on her face. It was obvious that she was happy Qudditch was coming back.

Merida was ecstatic about the news and couldn't wait to mount her broom.

"You look happy, Frizz" Jack called from the side. He had grabbed his broom and went over to stand with Merida.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Yes, as a matter of fact yes. I am really excited to do this."

"I am too" he added with a grin.

"Seeing as many of you aren't interested and don't know how to play, what we will do is a small game. All you have to do is catch the snitch. You will just fly around looking for it and catch. Simple as that" Madam Hooch instructed, bringing the whistle up to her lips.

"Are you actually going to participate?" Jack asked.

"I'm not only going to participate, but I am going to get that snitch" Merida answered.

Jack grinned, "Well that is if I don't get it first, which I doubt, so... good luck."

Merida scoffed, "I won't be the one needing it."

They both mounted their brooms, ready to push off to fly, waiting for the whistle. They weren't the only ones motivated to get it though. There were at least seven other students who wanted to get it.

The moment the whistle went off both Jack and Merida kicked off the ground and were buzzing through the air.

Merida couldn't hold in a laugh that was making her stomach feel funny. It was a great feeling to be in the air. As she went about she gained speed. She could feel the air pulling her hair back, it felt great, better than riding Angus. Though, she did miss her friend.

The moment Jack kicked off the ground he knew he belonged in the air. He was going to do whatever it took to get into the Slytherin team, and get that snitch. Just as those thoughts were going through his mind, something buzzed right past hit ear, the snitch. He reached over to get it, but that small thing was beyond fast. It just zoomed by, leaving him behind, almost falling off his broom.

Some other students had noticed it and were now frantically flying around tryin to find it.

Merida actually hadn't noticed it. She was too concentrated at looking at poor Hiccup. He was having some trouble stating on his broom.

"Poor wee lam" she said with a giggle, as he glared at her. "What it is cute!" she yelled.

Hiccup rather have fallen off his broom because he blushed when she said that. "Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be looking for a small object? That is by your hair by the way" he said, trying to take the attention away from him. It worked.

"Right" Merida said clearing her throat and straightening herself. She turned be found the snitch still floating close to her. She smiled and went for it.

She wasn't re only one who saw itthough. Jack had also spotted it and was coming at full speed towards it, as so was Merida.

They were both about to collide when Merida noticed it and shot down. She ducked down with her broom. It made her heart skip a bit, when she dropped so fast, but she liked the thrill. She had to pull up just as quickly when the floor seemed to approach too quickly.

"That was a close one" Jack said, next to her.

"Yeah" she said, with a grin. She had noticed the snitch right next to Jack's ear.

She got closer and closer until she was really close to Jack. He was a bit surprised and did not expect what happened next.

"Got it!" Merida shouted as she reached over, past his face, to grab the snitch.

Jack found himself shocked. "Y-you cheated!"

"How?"

"Y-you didn't tell me!"

Merida only chuckled and lowered herself down to the ground, holding the snitch up, to many of the other students dissapointment.

Madam Hooch congratulated her and told her she should try out for Quidditch. "You too, Jack. Both of you were great up there. You could be a great asset. You could also be what they need to bring Quidditch back."

Merida beamed at what Madam Hoodh said. She turned to Hiccup and smiled. "Do you hear that?! She says I am good enough!" she almost squeeled. It was rare for her to act such a way, but since she had read about Quidditch and she had held that broom, she knew it was for her.

Hiccup chuckled and nodded. "That is great" he complimented best he could.

Jack was still a bit hurt in his ego. He wanted to be to have gotten the snitch, but was glad when told he was good enough. If the teacher in charge of Quidditch told him to try out, then he had to be good.

"It is only beginner's luck Frizz" he said with a shrug.

"Oh yes. Are you telling me this wasn't your first time Frosty?"

"Frosty?" he chuckled.

"Well you have a nickname for me. And your hair reminds me of snow. And your attitude is just in a way cold so..." she shrugged, turning to leave.

He grinned and just watched her go with Hiccup.

"You two seem to get along" Hiccup pitched in sarcastically.

"Yes, just great" she grinned.

Rapunzel was now one class away, just like the other three. She had agreed, with Merida, to meet up in the library after classes and she was excited. She was actually going tonhang out with a friend.

Merida was also excited and had debated on inviting Hiccup along. Maybe Rapunzel and him could get along too. It would he great.

* * *

((Sorry, it is a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I hope you liked it.))


	6. Chapter 6

((Yes, there will be a little bit of Mericcup and Jarida.))

* * *

Chapter Five: A Growing Friendship?

After the wonderul experience in flying class, Merida was forced to go to her last, but boring class before she could go to the library. The only good thing was that she had Astrid in that class.

Hiccup on the other hand looked forward to his next class, it was potions. He had discovered the previous day that he was really good at it.

"Hey... So you know Merida?" a voice asked behind Hiccup.

The moment Hiccup heard it he knew who it was, the famous Jack or now Frosty as Merida had put it. Hiccup just shrugged and kept on with his work.

"Well you two were talking yesterday, and today she was also talking to you. You two seem to get along" Jack kept on talking, even though it was obvious, even to him, that he was trying to be ignored.

"Yeah" Hiccup spoke, but with no emotion whatsoever.

"Hey you don't have to be so cold! I was just asking a question" Jack exclaimed.

"Why do you care if we're friends or not?"

"Just curious how you get along with her. She had an attitude." It was Jack's turn to shrug.

"Once you get to know her she can be kind" Hiccup said with an unintentionable smile.

Jack grinned and shrugged again. "Well if you see her before I do say hi to her for me" he said waving as he walked away.

Hiccup frowned, "Yeah... sure" he mumbled.

* * *

"Merida! Over here!" Rapunzel shouted across the library, causing almost everyone to turn and shush her. "Sorry..." she mumbled, but kept on waving Merida over with a smile.

Merida chuckled and walked over to her friend. "Hey, how was your day?" she whispered, sitting down across from Rapunzel. The table was meant for four students, leaving two other open seats.

"It was great! I am not half bad in potions!" Rapunzel exclaimed in a low voice, but her excitement was obvious.

"Well that makes one of us" Merida sighed. She on the other hand had discovered that was her worst class. Instead of making a nice smeeling potion that apparently made you sleep well and have nice dreams, she made a black goo that moved on its own. It was disgusting.

"Aww... don't tell me" Rapunzel said inhibest sadness.

"Oh! But I got to fly! I got to fly a broom in Flying class. And... I caught the snitch!" Merida said, a bit to loud. Some people just gave her a look.

"Oh that is great Merida! I fell off my broom when we did that... I don't think flying is meant for me" Rapunzel said.

"Aww poor wee lam, just like Hiccup. He couldn't get a foot off the ground" she said with a grin, remembering the scene. "But I assure you Qudditch is for me. Even Madam Hooch said I was good and I should try out! Though... she said that to Jack too..." she said excitedly, but then mumbled the last part.

"That is good news! Are you going to try out?"

"Of course I am!" Merida exclaimed.

"I am trying to read, can you be any louder?" a voice came from next to Merida. It startled her a bit. She hadn't noticed the boy who had sat next to her.

"Sorry Hiccup, but she is just excited about Quidditch" Rapunzel apologized.

"Wait you know, I mean talk to each other?" Merida asked a buy surprised.

"Of course! We have a class together and we are partners. It is Herbology. He is great with plants..." Rapunzel explained.

"Oh... It is great you guys talk" Merida happily said. "Well, just saying Hiccup, but you could have sat somewhere else, you know?"

"Yeah, but I rather sit with the people I know" he said with a shrug as he went back to reading.

Merida smiled, "Alright."

"Oh and Fr-"

"Hello guys" a familiar voice interupted Hiccup.

"Hey Frost" Merida mumbled, suddenly feeling intersted in a book that was on the table.

"I see you are happy to see me" Jack greeted with a grin.

"Uhuh... I am so ecstatic to see you" she agreed in a sarcastic tone.

Hiccup and Rapunzel just looked from one to another. Merida definitely didn't like Jack and Jack knew it and liked to mess with her.

"I heard you're trying out for Quidditch. You what that means right?" Jack asked, taking the last seat at the table.

"That if you also try out I will kick your butt in Quidditch?" she offered.

Jack chuckled, "No, but you're funny."

"Oh I was trying so hard to be."

Jack sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere. "So, Hiccup... what are you reading?" he asked taking Hiccup's book.

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed, reaching over for his book, but missing it by a milisecond.

"I just want to see what you are reading" he teased, holding the book way out of Hiccup's reach.

Rapunzel didn't know what to do. "Give it back Jack. It isn't nice to take people's stuff away" she asked nicely.

Jack only grinned and kept messing with Hiccup.

"Can I have my book back, please?" Hiccup asked.

"Ugh, you guys aren't fun... here take your book" Jack said giving him the book back. He then looked over at Merida who was still reading reading.

She did it just to ignore Jack's presence, but the book was really interesting. She was suddendly drawn into the book and couldn't close it or put it down.

It took the others some time to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry, but this book is actually very good" she said finally closing it and putting it down.

"Yeah well you were so drawn into that book that you lost track of time! It is dinner time!" Rapunzel pointed out, pulling Merida out of the library.

"What?! Already?" Merida was shocked. She had really gotten into that book. She shrugged and followed.

As the four of them walked to the Great Hall they got some weird looks. No one knew why until they got to the Great Hall and paused before going to their table. They were all from a different house and were together.

* * *

"Why is potions so hard!" Merida groaned as she knocked her head on the table.

"You just have to have patience and do exactly what it tells you" Hiccup tried cheering Merida up. Again she had made a disaster in class and was now talking about it in the library with Hiccup.

"But that is so hard! How can you possibly be patient? Like how did you even cut that been in half? That was impossible!" Merida cried out in exasporation.

"Well..." Hiccup said running the back of his neck, "I actually crushed it and then just just put half of it into the cauldron" he said sheepishly, with an awkward smile.

"What?... I could have done that?..." Merida whined. She then her head slam onto the table. "Where is Rapunzel anyways? I thought we were supposed to meet up for you to help us on this" she asked.

"She had a sudden meeting with a teacher. She will only take a while" he reassured Merida.

"Whatever. I am just glad I am out of that class right now."

Hiccup chuckled, "Well you're happy."

"Of course you wouldn't be, but you're a genius!" she complained.

He just smiled and shrugged. "I'm going to look for some possible books that can help you two. I'll be back" he said standing up.

"No way! You are not leaving me on my own" Merida called acres Hiccup, also getting up.

"Alright, well you are welcomed to come with" he answered.

Merida followed him through the isles of books. She felt like it was very cramped, as if she could barely walk. There was also books just stacked up nextto the bookshelfs. Couldn't they just put them back where they got them from? How lazy. Merida thought. Someone could trip! And that was exactly what happened.

"Woah!" Hiccup yelled as he saw the floor getting nearti his face. He closed his eyes shut, expecting the impact, but it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see none other than Merida holding him up. He instantly blushed. The lighting of this precise isle was making Merida's hair look like shining fire. Her blue eyes were do bright in contrast to the fiery red color of her hair. Then lighting was just so perfect on her at the moment. Hiccup was at lost of words as he was pulled back up, straight on his feet.

"You should be more careful where you walk! It is the other's fault for leaving the books just lying around, but you should also look out" Merida suggested.

"Yeah... um thanks" he mumbled, clearing his throat and turning back to walk forward again, just trip over his own feet.

"Ah, be careful lad!" Merida demaded as she pulled him back again.

This time Hiccup pulled away right away. "Yes, sorry."

Merida noticed he was acting weird now, but didn't know why. He must have felt embarrassed or something. She shrugged it off and followed as he kept on walking.

After having found an amount of books, enough for each, with an even amount of information, Hiccup and Merida headed back to their table. There they found Rapunzel and Jack already chatting away.

"Hi Punzie! Nice to see you! Well here are your books" Merida said with a smile handing Rapunzel about four books, ignoring Jack completely.

"Nice to see you too Merida" Jack inquired.

"Oh so you do know my name?" Merida questioned with a raised brow, but still not lookin at Jack.

He just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh so you already looked for the books?I am so sorry I was late, but Mrs. Corona called me up, she wanted to talk. Sorry..." Rapunzel apologized.

"It is fine. Don't worst about it, though you did miss Hiccup here tripping on his own feet, acres falling over some books."

"Aww" Rapunzel playfully acted as if she was really sad about that.

It made Merida laugh.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Ok did we come here to pick on me, or for me to help you? Cause I can leave right now" he playfully threatened.

"Oh no! No! Well will stop!" both girls chimed apologetically.

The boys laughed and Hiccup sat back down. After that all three, even Jack, paid attention to Hiccup as he explained potions.

"Well that is way easier than how the teacher explains it" Merida spoke first.

"Yeah way easier!" Jack agreed.

Rapunzel only nodded in agreement.

All three now understood potions much better than before. They weren't experts like Hiccup, but they were better than before and were ready to work their magic.

* * *

Two years later they were the best in the class, after Hiccup of course. He was the eat of the school, no doubt about it.

Now a new year began, there fourth and they were excited. There friendship had grown, even Merida's and Jack's, believe it our not. They were known in the whole school for being the only friends who were all from a different house. They were proud of that. Also by now Merida and Jack were known as the star Quidditch players. They were the best and on different teams. It was always great to see them play agaisnt each other, it was never a boring match.

This year came fast and they were excited to see what came next. They had managed to bring a little bit of life back with Quidditch now. What else could they do, together?

* * *

((Hope you liked it.))


	7. Chapter 7

((Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it!  
And, The Deadly Black Rose, it will be soon, very soon. (P.S. Like in this chapter. And thank you so much for the idea. It would have never occured to me.))

* * *

**Chapter Six: It Takes Courage to Have a Crush**

"Can you believe it is going to be our fourth year already?" Rapunzel squealed in excitement. She could barely sit still in the compartment.

"I know. I remember our first year as if it were just yesterday. I remember how awkward Hiccup was, but that has changed, though he is still clumsy and-" Merida began.

"Hey! I was a nervous kid who turned out to be a wizard. In such a big school" Hiccup retorted and then added, "It still is a big school..."

"Sure" Jack chimed in.

Both girls gave a small grin and then gave Hiccup and apologetic look.

"Ugh, I swear this ride gets longer each year. I am going to dread it our seventh year" Merida complained slouching down on her seat, while crossing her arms.

"Should have taken your carriage then princess, maybe it would be faster. And I wouldn't be troubled with your presence" Jack suggested.

Merida ignored Jack and looked out her window, which she had learned to do in order to avoid an argument.

Hiccup looked over at Merida, who was sitting across from him and just admired her. The rosy pink color in her cheeks was more visible through the years. It looked as if she wore make up, but she hated it. The color had also darkened on her lips. Now her eyes were much more visible. Their color was much brighter in their color blue. The contrast they held with her cheeks and lips made them much more beautiful, but of course these were only the thought going through Hiccup's head.

Hiccup was so lost in thought, that he didn't realize there was a person watching him too, but not in the same way. Jack was grinning while looking at the dazed off fellow. He thought about pointing it out, but when he decided he would the train came to a stop, indicating they had arrived.

All four rose from their seat and walked out along with the rest. They smiled as they saw the small coming first years. Merida and Rapunzel thought they were so adorable, just so cute. They remembered being that nervous and scared.

"I don't remember ever being that small" Jack complained after having gotten off the train.

"Yes you were, we all were" Rapunzel contradicted, getting nods from both Hiccup and Merida.

Jack shrugged, "I don't think so."

The rest chuckled at Jack's denial of ever being small.

"You were that adorable too" Merida said, already knowing Jack's response.

"That I was" he said with a grin.

Soon everyone had been guided to their specific route into Hogwarts and were all inside, watching the first years get sorted into their house. Their seemed to be more students this year. It made Everyone happy, because for the past years not many students had come, until Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack had arrived. Qudditch was back, not that it was the biggest reason, but it called back to that old tradition. Merida and Jack pride themselves in that area. Though it was time to get sorted, this year like the years after their arrival, the sorting hat had begun to sing a little song before the sorting. Jack wasn't very fond of it, but was curious as to what the sorting hat would sing this time.

The hat waited for the silence and then slowly came alive with its song:

_"A thousand years or more ago_  
_when I was newly sewn,_  
_there lived four wizards of renown,_  
_whose names are still well known:_  
_bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
_fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
_sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
_shrewd Slytherin, from fen._  
_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
_they hatched a daring plan,_  
_to educate young sorcerers_  
_thus Hogwarts School began._  
_Now each of these four founders_  
_formed their own house, for each _  
_did value different virtues_  
_in the ones they had to teach._  
_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
_Prized far beyond the rest;_  
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _  
_would always be the best;_  
_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
_Most worthy of admission;_  
_And power-hungry Slytherin_  
_loved those with great ambition._  
_While still alive they did divide _  
_Their favorite from the throng,_  
_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_Do I could choose instead!_  
_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I've never yet been wrong,_  
_I'll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!"_

And with that the sorting began.

Now all the attention was on the small first years, who everyone knew were nervous.

Merida, from when she had entered the train in platform 9 and 3/4, had spotted a small girl with black hair up in a pony tail, with many little buttons and beads in her hair. Merida had found that very cute and creative. As she looked at the girl again, but now in the Great Hall she smiled in a welcoming manner. It took the girl some time to be called up to get sorted, her last name starting with a V and all.

"Von Schweetz, Vanellope!" Mrs. Corona called.

Vanellope walked up and Merida knew exactly how she felt. She internally cheered and rooted for the girl.

It took the sorting hat some time to decide, saying something about her being very nice and sweet which would go well with Hufflepuff, but then also saying she was smart enough to create some of her own thing, cleverness which belong in Ravenclaw. Not long after though, the hat shouted out her house, "Gryffindor!"

Merida found herself standing up and clapping along with some other students of her table. She hadn't ever done that before and so she was curious as to why. As the girl walked over to the table, Merida being at the end of the table where the new student sit, went over to greet her.

"Welcome to the best house in the school!" Merida happily greeted, with a handshake.

Some other students from different houses scoffed at her remark.

"You wish Merida. You know cleverness is the best" Hiccup disagreed.

"What is cleverness without bravery?" Merida questioned.

"We are clever enough not to get into a situation where bravery is needed. And if we ever get into it, we are smart enough to get out of it."

"Alright alright, I'm not going to argue which house is better" Merida said, walking back to her table with Vanellope, "but ours is better!" she yelled before going back to sit down.

Hiccup shook his head and chuckled.

Merida and Vanellope hit it off. Now Vanellope had someone to help her around the school, and look out for her.

* * *

"Ah! I can't believe we have a class where we are all together!" exclaimed Rapunzel. She set down her book on the desk. It seated four, so they all sat together. Merida and Rapunzel next to each other, with the guys across from them.

"No doubt who will be the best in this class" Jack muttered over to the girls, covering his mouth over towards the girls, as if Hiccup wouldn't hear him.

"Hey... I heard that. The physical motion of covering your mouth doesn't really atop me from hearing" Hiccup muttered back.

"Well, it is true, you are the best in potions" Merida offered with a grin.

Hiccup shrugged, but smiled.

"Let's go get the cauldrons, c'mon" Rapunzel told Merida, pulling her along with her.

"Alright alright I'm coming" Merida giggled.

Jack didn't loose time. The instant the girls left he turned to Hiccup. "You like her huh?"

"What?" Hiccup was confused.

"You like Merida. It isn't a question. I saw how you were looking at her in the train when we were coming to Hogwarts yesterday."

"...I don't know..." Hiccup mumbled, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked curiously.

"I guess there is no point denying it to you if you already found out... I was actually thinking of asking her out. What do you say? Do you think she'll say yes?" Hiccup asked, suddenly turning on Jack.

Jack was taken by surprise. He wasn't expecting that response from Hiccup, he was just teasing. He didn't even know Hiccup really liked Merida. "Um..."

"Ypu know what? I don't care, I am going to ask her out! Even-"

"No!"

"Why?" Hiccup raised a brow. "Do you think she'll say no?"

Jack hadn't realized his blurt out until Hiccup spoke. "...no it isn't that... It is just... Isn't it too soon? I mean... I don't know. Do what you will" he said getting up. "The cauldrons must be heavy, I'm going to go help the girls."

Hiccup stared after Jack in a puzzled state. 'Well that was weird...' he thought turning back to the desk. He began to play with his quill, pondering on what he should do. Since that day in the library, he had seen Merida in a new light. It was weird and he didn't know what was wrong. Did he like her or was it just a crush? He didn't know.

"Hiccup! I'm talking to you!" Merida shouted in his ear, stabbing him in the ribs with the cauldron.

"Agh!" he cried out.

"You were in some trance, lost in thought?" she asked setting his cauldron in front of him and then setting hers on her table.

"Yeah, kind of..."

"Of what? Maybe I can help" she suggested happily, leaning on his table, setting her hands professionally in front of her.

Hiccup chuckled, "Nah, I doubt you can. I mean I don't think you would be the adequate person I should talk to about it."

"Oh..." Merida mumbled, feeling a bit down. She pushed off from the desk and went over to sit over at her seat.

"No, don't take it that way..." Hiccup tried to fix what he had said. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's fine. I understand, it might be a guy thing" she said with a smile.

Hiccup felt really bad, but just sat there playing with his quill until the other two came.

Jack had many thoughts go through his mind of what could have happened, but none of what did happen. He set the rest of the things down and looked over at Hiccup.

Rapunzel noticed the sudden change of aura and looked at Jack questiongly. He just shrugged.

After that class went fairly well, though Hiccup and Merida didn't exchange many words. The only few words they exchanged had to do with the ingredients required for the potion.

It was noticable something was going on so Jack decided to do something about it. "Hey Merida can I talk to you for a sec" Jack asked Merida.

"Sure" she shrugged following him.

He stepped out of the class with the permission of the teacher. Jack was trying to find some words of what to say, he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and shut the door on his robes.

Merida didn't notice it either, having stepped out first and only turning around to ask him what he wanted to talk about, until she did and had to catch him in mid fall. "Are you ok Jack?!" she exclaimed, holding him in mid air.

"Um...Um..." he couldn't find his words. He was at a loss of them when he looked up to her. These past three years had done well to her. He wasn't sure if this was what Hiccup was admiring on the train, but Jack now saw the rosy cheeks of Merida. That was their natural color, which made her in a way look adorable. He also noticed the almost red color of her lips and the blue glow of her eyes.

"Jack?" she called, having already pulled him up to stand.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

"Um, I asked if you were ok. You almost hit your head and not to mention you ripped your robes."

"What?!" he almost yelled turning to look at his robes. They were slashed all the way up to his knees, but only from the back. He groaned as he looked them over, seeing if they were in any way repairable.

"You can always get new ones if a spell can't fix them" Merida suggested.

"Yeah yeah" he said as he turned to look at her. A light, very light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks, remebering what had just happened. For anyone else that wouldn't have been visible, but in Jack's pale white skin it was quite visible.

"I don't think you are ok. You look off, feel sick? Your face just got pink" Mwrida pointed out in concern, stretching out to help Jack.

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's go back inside" he said pulling away and opening the door.

Merida was left outside to wonder what was wrong. 'Is there something wrong?!' she asked herself, walking back in.

* * *

((Well there it is. Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think, it helps a lot. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed.  
Also I didn't include Norman because I wasn't sure of his last name, but now I know, so I'll add him later.))


	8. Chapter 8

((It is a different name from the previous chapter, just a bit of rewording, but it is a sort of continued part of it, but it is not the same chapter. It is not all one chapter into two parts. It is two different chapters with a similar name, that is all. (if it makes sense...)))

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Having a Crush Takes Courage (part 2)**

Weeks went by and there was still a silence between Merida and Hiccup. There also seemed to be an avoidance from Jack towards Merida. Merida had begun to feel bad and sad. It came to the point where she wouldn't meet up with them at all.

"Hey! Vanellope... can I hang with you?" Merida asked shyly.

Vanellope was keeping to herself. It was apparent that they had begun to pick on her for her peculiar style of hair. "Looks like you have candy stuck on your hair!" was the usual chant and, "Did you live in a dumpster?" was the usual question from the snobbish muggle borns.

"Of course!" Vanellope exclaimed happily jumping from the concrete wall of the hall. She dusted off and went over to stand with Merida.

Merida sighed in relief. She still had a friend, apart from Astrid. Who she had become really close to too. Astrid was busy though.

"So what are you up to Von Schweetz?" Merida asked.

"Nothing, just reading" answered the small girl, leaving out the part that she had been chased out of the school into the hall.

"Interesting" Merida offered with a smile.

Vanellope smiled up at Merida. Everyone said she was a tough scary girl, but she kind, or at least to Vanellope.

They both walked back into the school to the library, Vanellope was going to return her book. Both happily entered, speaking between each other. Merida was smiling, for the first time since about weeks ago.

As both headed to the place where they were going to put the book away Merida spotted a few familiar faces. Her smile disspeared and she cut the corner to go into an isle. She didn't want to see them.

"Merida!" she heard Rapunzel yell for her.

Merida just kept walking, ignoring her calls. She actually felt really bad and quickened her pace. Tears had began to come down her face, and she wasn't going to be seen as weak. She was just about to get out of the library when a strong hand gripped her arm, stopping her in place.

"I need to talk to you. Please let me talk with you Merida" Hiccup spoke. Hiccup was the one who walked after her. He felt bad about how Merida was feeling and knew it had to do with him.

Merida only shook her head. The tears weren't stopping now. She couldn't turn around and show him she was crying.

"Please..."

She pulled her arm away and pulled it to her face to wipe the tears. "I don't want to" she said in a muffled voice. She then began to walk away again.

"Merida! I won't let you go without talking to you! It is not a request anymore" Hiccup suddenly demanded, taking her from the forearm and dragging her out. He led her out of the library and into the halls. There he stopped and turned around to face her with an angry expression, only to be erased and replaced by a sad one. He felt guilty seeing Merida's swollen eyes from crying. "I'm sorry" he mumbled, teaching out a hand to her face.

Merida relunctantly pulled away from his touch. "Why?" she questioned.

"I am truly sorry, but the reason why I acted the way I did was because-"

"I don't want to hear it. I only want to leave."

"Please listen to me... I wasn't able to talk to you because I-"

"I said I don't want to hear it Hiccup!" she bellowed. She turned on her heels to leave.

"I like you Merida!" he shouted. He finally had the courage to speak.

"W-what did y-you say?" she stuttered the question.

"I wasn't able to talk to you normally cause I like you. I have a crush on you..." he shyly said. Hiccup was bow unable to keep still and kept fidgeting.

"Really?... You like...me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, since that day in the library... since our first year..." he responded staring at the floor. Not once looking up.

Merida finally turned around to face Hiccup, she still wasn't sure if she believed him, so she wanted to turn around and see him. Looking at the state he was in filled her with happiness. He couldn't possibly be lying to her like that. "Then why avoid me? Instead I talk to me?" she asked.

"Cause I was afraid you would reject me, that you wouldn't like me back. Which I am sure you don't, but it is time I told you the truth." He said calmly, now slowly looking up at get.

The next thing took Hiccup completely by surprise. Merida hugged him, tighly. She took him into a tight embrace.

"I am happy to hear that" she whispered happily to him. "I like you too Hiccup."

"W-what... y-you... like... too?" were the few words that managed to come out of his lips.

Merida nodded and took his hand. "So Jack knew? Is that why he was avoiding me? In order to keep the secret?" she asked.

"He was avoi... yeah that is why..." he answered.

Merida eyes him weirdly, noticing his answer wasn't too convincing, but she shrugged it off. She wondered what the others would think and headed back. As she did she spotted Vanellope and remembered she had left her behind and so she gestures her over. Vanellope shyly followed her over to the other two.

"Hey...guys" Merida called to them.

Rapunzel got up from her seat and hugged her. "I am glad you are back with us, but wait...what is this?" she cheerfully exclaimed, noticing Hiccup's and Merida's hand together. Rapunzel was beaming by now and squealing. "Did you guys confess or something! Oh wow this is great! You guys make such a cute couple!" she joyfully exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Ha...ha um calm down Rapunzel, yes we sort of confessed, but aren't together..." Merida mumbled, letting go of Hiccup's hand while blushing. She looked around to see Jack. She wanted to apologize for thinking bad of him when he avoided her. She saw him and was about to say something when she spotted something in his eyes. It wasn't his usual expression. There was an odd glint in them that she hadn't seen before, like of sadness, something she couldn't really name. "Jack..." she was going to call him when Hiccup took her hand again. She turned to him.

"Well I can fix that if you want" Hiccup suggested, "Want to be my girlfriend, Merida?" he asked.

Merida looked staright into Hiccup's eyes and saw hope in them. From the corner of her she also saw Jack look at the floor, with a sad expression that she couldn't explain. Why did he look so sad.

"Merida...?" Hiccup urged following her gaze, she had already turned to look at Jack fully. He moved his head over to be able to see her face.

"Huh?..." she mumbled, but kept her gaze firmly on Jack. She couldn't help but feel empty inside seeing him like that. "Ja..."

"Merida! Hiccup is asking you to be his girlfriend! What is your answer?" Rapunzel interupted her thoughts.

"Oh yes.." Merida answered, but only saying it like "oh right," but it was taken differently.

"You accept? Thank you Merida! I am glad you accepted to be my girlfriend.

"W-what?" She couldn't take it back now. It would break his heart. She had said she liked him previously, but as he best male friend. She was trying to play it off cool, so he wouldn't be offended. Also the feeling of seeing Jack how he was made her think twice about what she had said.

"You two make such a cute couple! Don't you think Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack finally looked up and smiled his signature smile, "Yes they do." he then grabbed his stuff and began to walk away. "I have quidditch practice... I have to go." he said and left with that.

"Oh! I do too! But before I go too, let me introduce you to Vanellope" Merida gestures to her new friend. "Very sweet girl. She is a first year in my house, please make her feel welcomed while I am gone" Merida pleaded and then left too.

Rapunzel being her kind self automatically untrouduced herself first. "Hi Vanellope! I am Rapunzel fourth year Hufflepuff."

Vanellope smiled at the kind blond girl and nodded.

"Hiccup at your service" Hiccup introduced himself, he was staring after Merida. She hadn't looked to, lack of a better good, too excited at them becoming a couple.

Vanellope was glad to have met new people.

Merida set of to her dorm room to get her training clothes. Today her Quidditch team was going to train on how to dodge the bludgers. She knew the Slytherin team was working on something else and had taken the Quidditch pitch so her team was training where they had been trained to fly. She got her stuff and went away over to where she was going to meet her team.

Jack also got to his room, but he didn't feel like going to train. He was abut let down, but he had no idea why. He felt like something was eating at him. What was bodering him. It couldn't possibly be because Merida and Hiccup got together. He should be happy for his friends, so why wasn't he? After sometime of tossing and turning in bed be decided it would be the best to go train, it would take his mind of things.

* * *

((Hope you like this chapter!~))


	9. Chapter 9

((First of all I must thank you, Sakatomo Kirumi, for your review. It made really happy to read it. And it is fine, I understand what you are saying. I know how hard it is to learn to write a new language and all. To answer your questions: yes, there will definitely be adventure and drama, I am just waiting for that... and well also I am having a hard time deciding on an evil person or a plot. I had an idea before but it died off. And secondly, yes I will write all the way up to their seventh year. And thank you so much! You gave me an idea for quidditch. I hadn't thought about writing a game, but I think I will now.))

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Preparations**

Quidditch training indeed helped Jack take his mind off of things. Half an hour of practice and he had already forgotten what was troubleling him. By now he was having fun and was being himself.

Merida, some amount of distance away from Jack was also enjoying herself. Quidditch was their way out of everything. It saved Merida the past three weeks when she wasn't talking to her friends. It had become their best friend.

"Alright, practice is over guys! Great job! Now go rest because we have a match in about a week, a bit more, but I don't want anyone to be drowsy. Do you guys understand?" the captain of the Gryffibdor team shouted, while dismissing his team.

"Yes sir!" a team mate answered. "We will rest well and ear well."

"We will have more training before then too, so I'll remind you guys again" the captain responded.

Merida liked get team. It felt as if they were a small little family. She got with them well, but not as great as with her best friends. She had missed them so much. She was happy that she could talk to them again.

Hiccup was in his common room, happy beyond possibility. He couldn't believe that he had actually become Merida's boyfriend. It had been a hope, a dream, to become her boyfriend, but never did he think it would happen.

Rapunzel was also happy in her dorm. Both her two best friends were dating. Now maybe she had a chance with Jack. At some point she believed that Merida could like him and so she didn't say anything, but now that Merida was with Hiccup it proved her wrong and gave her a chance. She was motivatedti ask Jack out. There was actually an event that she planned out with Mrs. Corona, it could be the perfect excuse to ask Jack out. It was to a dance, a ball.

Mrs. Corona said to her that the years had no fun. Yes, Quidditch was back, but that wasn't liked by all and it didn't include everyone, she wanted an event that included everyone. Rapunzel wasthe on to come up with the idea. She thought if a ball, where the girls were forced to ask the guys. Mrs. Corona thought it fun and accepted it. The teachers were going to start lettin the students know about it in a week, after the Qudditch match. It would give them about a month an a half to prepare for it.

This was Rapunzel's chance and opportunity to ask Jack. She could aak him to the dance and then at the dance ask him out, but before she wanted to give him signs that she liked him.

Jack also finished his practice and headed back to his common room. He didn't expect to bump into anyone, it was late, and specially not Merida. They bumped in to each other at a sharp corner.

"Hey" Merida cheerfully offered.

Jack just nodded and moved out of the way to continue his route.

"Wait... why leave do fast? Stay and talk with me a bit. I haven't talk to you of anyone for weeks" she pleaded.

Jack slumped his shoulders, it was true. Be was probably the one who led her her into not coming with them anymore. He had begun to avoid her, for no goddamn reason. "Alright" be said turning to her, with a chirpy smile. "So how have you been? Excited for out next game? It is us agaisnt each other."

"Oh yeah, I am so ready to beat you" she exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face.

Jack smiled even more at her comment. "Just you wait. Font be so confident about that. You may have won last tune, buy practice makes perfect, and I have been practicing."

Merida shrugged, "So have I..."

"Yeah, but this time I am going to win" he continued.

"I don't think so" Merida disagreed.

They both chuckled and kept walking. The decided to go get something to eat and then go to to their dorms to sleep.

"Does your captain treat you like a child too?" Jack asked Merida. They were allowed to sit at the same table, seeing as all the students weren't there, he was sitting at Merida's table. He was also getting looks from others.

"Yes! You too? Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah... 'Go to sleep early! Wake up early! Eat well! Don't get sick! Don't get into trouble and do your homework!' It gets annoying" he complained.

"Yeah it does" Merida agreed with a chuckle.

"Hey you two are eating together?" Rapunzel asked suddenly from behind them.

"Oh hey punz! Yeah we bumped into each other and decided to come get something before we headed back" Merida answered. "Oh I see" Rapunzel asnwered, sitting next to Jack.

Not long after Hiccup also can along and sat next to Merida. Merida felt awkward that they were all sitting on one side if the table and so she got up to sit on the other side.

"Where are you going, Merida?" both Jack and Hiccup asked.

It made Merida laugh. "I am not going anywhere, just across the table" she pointed at the place.

"Oh, I'll come with you" Hiccup said, taking her hand.

Jack just turned back to the table and kept eating.

"How was your practice?" Hiccup asked Merida.

"It was great!" Merida exclaimed. There was never a time that she would say anything different. Practice was never a hassel for her, it was always fun.

"Good to hear" Hiccup answered.

Merida smiled and nodded.

Jack looked up from his food at both of them and raised a brow. They did seem to make a nice couple. They were similar to each other.

"How was practice for you Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

"Good, took my mind off of things" he shrugged.

Rapunzel wasn't happy with that answer. "What do you mean? Is something troubling you?"

"No, I was just saying" he corrected. He wasn't about to tell them that something was bothering him. He wasn't even sure what it was that was eating at him. It was gone until a while ago, because it had suddenly come back.

"Oh I see" Rapunzel nodded.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys and talking... but I have to go get some rest" Merida said getting up.

"I'll accompany you" Hiccup offered, standing up too.

"No, I'm fine Hiccup thank you. Go ahead and eat. I need to go straight to my dorm anyways" she said. She bowed to her friends and walks off, after waving goodbye to all.

"You know what? I have to go too, if not my captain will kill me!" Jack explained, getting up and running off. He did a sort of salute as a gofbye and went off. He caught up to Merida. "Yeah, take advantage of that sleep princess, cause I am so going to win this time" he grinned as be passed her, running to the dungeons where his common room and dorms were.

Merida chuckled as she saw him run off. 'Alright' she answered in her head.

* * *

((Also, I have been posting slowly because I have been having a bit of writer's block. I haven't figured out how to introduce the evil people, like how to introduce the drama. If anyone would like to help me or has an idea/ suggestion of who it could be, please pm me or review. I would appreciate the help greatly. Thank you for reading and hope you liked it.))


	10. Chapter 10

((Altighty here is the next chapter. I really enjoyed writting it, seeing as I got to write a match of Quidditch, hope I did well. Thank you Sakatomo Kirumi again, for the idea of writing a match and the drama and adventurous stuff comes next!~ Well enough said, Hope you like it.))

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Qudditch Match**

It had been a week of non stop practice for Jack and Merida. They didn't see each other or the other two at all that week, and it wasn't because that didn't want to. Apart from quidditch practice, all they were allowed to do was eat, shower and sleep, and go to their classes of course. The only time they could even exchange a hello to Rapunzel or Hiccup was in class. Breakfast, lunch and dinner was a quick bite to eat and off to do homework, practice, or eat. It was not an easy week for them, but for everyone else it was exiting. It was the finals for Quidditch, and between the best teams- Slytherin vs. Gryffibdor.

Though, there was a day they could rest and that was the day before the match.

"Tired?" Rapunzel asked the two slumped over figures on the ground.

The four had decided to spend there day off outside on the school's grounds.

"You can't imagine" Merida mumbled.

Hiccup chuckled, "I bet Rapunzel knows a spell to help with your sore limbs."

"If you use it on her you have to use it in me too!" Jack protested.

Rapunzel giggled, "Of course, I am fair. I want to see a fair match tomorrow." she said as she raised her wand and conjured a spell for both.

In an instant Merida and Jack felt great. There were no more sore limbs or aching bones.

"You need to teach me that spell" Merida told Rapunzel as she examined how well the spell worked. It was magnificent.

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. She was happy she could help.

Jack just shrugged, but was feeling great, releaved of that pain.

"So, now that both of you can actually move around, let's do something fun!" Suggested Rapunzel. She didn't feel like just sitting around on her day off of classes.

"You guys cab go on and have fun. I would like to conserve my newly found energy until tomorrow" Merida turned down the offer as she lay back down on the grass. At the moment the grass was the most soft and comfortable thing in the world.

"Same here" Jack agreed.

"You guys are no fun..." Rapunzel whined. "Oh! C'mon let's go to the Three Broomsticks! You don't have to do anything buy sit around and maybe drink some pumpkin juice."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound half bad" Merida shrugged, pondering about it. It wasn't like it was going to kill her to walk to hogsmead.

"Then let's go" Hiccup exclaimed talking her hand and pulling her up.

"Oh woah, slow down Hic, I am coming. Right behind ya" Merida inquired asshe was pulled off the ground on to her feet.

Rapunzel did the same to Jack. She took his hand and pulled him along.

Jack let go off her hand and quickened his pace. "Last one pays the drinks" he yelled as he took off running.

"Oh no you don't!" Merida shouted after him. She too took off running, but still kept a firm grip on Hiccup's hand. He almost tipped over as she began to run, but then gained his balance and was able to keep up with Merida.

Rapunzel was left behind to chuckle to herself. She didn't mind paying for the drinks, but she wasn't going to be left behind. She too began to quicken her pace in to a run.

Pretty soon they were all tied, but Merida wasn't one to like to lose and so she let go of Hiccup's had and ran at full speed, just to end up tied with Jack.

"Thought you could beat me princess?" Jack smugly asked.

"At least you didn't win either" Merida said sticking her tongue out at him.

"It is cold out, better put your tongue back in before you get frostbite on it. Wouldn't want to get sick before a match."

"I don't get sick easily frosty. I don't freeze in snow and I speacially don't turn red when in the sun like you" Merida continued.

"I have sensitive skin in the sun!" Jack protested as be walked in to the pub, closely followed by Merida. They continued their argument as they did.

"Guess we both pay?" Hiccup suggested to Rapunzel. They had both been left behind and arrived second.

"Yeah, you pay for Merida and I'll pay for Jack" Rapunzel agreed.

"Sounds fair" Hiccup nodded as he opened the door for his friend.

They both stepped in and ordered, then took the drinks to the table, where Merida and Jack were still arguing. Rapunzel and Hiccup had to laugh about it. It would seem that that would never stop.

* * *

The next day the excitement could be felt in the air everyone was breathing. It was thick and you could actually feel it. There were the usual sixth and seventh years who bet on who would win.

Merida smirked as she passed a group that bet for Gryffindor, of course her team was going to win. She was in it. When playing Quidditch was the only time Merida felt very proud and mighty. She knew she was good and liked to show it off.

Jack noticed her smug smile and copied it. "Oh don't be so confident princess, believe me, my team will win."

"Keep letting yourself Jack, maybe you'll actually convince yourself" Merida responded, opening the Great Hall doors. She was going to get a quick toast before the match. She could hardly eat but knew that she needed something in her stomach in order to be able to play.

Jack chuckled and went over to his table where he was greeted by Flynn and his other mates. They highfived him and whistled as he sat down. "Slytherin will win!" they cheered, loud enough so the Gryffindor table could hear.

Merida chuckled as she shook her head. She sat down next to Astrid who already had served her some breakfast.

"Ignore them. They wish they were over on this team" she snickered. "Eat up" she then added, "I don't want you playing on an empty stomach" she demanded.

"Alright" Merida agreed. She knew better than to go against Astrid's orders.

She took a bite from her breakfast. It was actually good and so she finished it. "Thanks, now I have to go and kick some butt" Merida said getting up from the table. She saluted her friends, Vanellope was also there, and headed of to change for the game.

Vanellope cheered loudly as Merida left the room. Astrid only chuckled and continued eating.

Merida left to the changing rooms and got ready. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach begining to go crazy. It was such an exciting feeling before a match and it never went away. She loved the feeling, even if it made her feel a bit nervous. She took a deep breath and went over to talk to her team.

Jack also left the Great Hall and went to get ready. It was quicker for him, buy he was also nervous and so took his time to calm down.

Not log after both teams were out on the field, lined up, ready to play.

"Alright, I want a fair game, you here me Eugene?" Madam Hooch demanded.

"Yes mam, but call me Flynn!" the chaser complained.

"Shake hands" she commanded.

Everyone shook hands, and seeing as Merida and Jack were the Seekers of their teams they shook hands.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Jack grinned as he shook Merida's hand.

"I'm not the one who will be needed it. Last time I checked my team won our last match" Merida responded.

"Yes, but that one didn't count. We will win this one" Jack said.

"We'll see about that" Merida offered.

Just as she finished speaking the whistle sounded and both teams kicked off the ground. They shot up into the air and began the match.

As usual the match started if slow. The crowd was silent, waiting for the first move, the first point.

'Cling!' there was the first score.

The Slytherin crowd cheered in excitement as they scored the first ten points. The Gryffindors didn't do anything, it was still early, too early, to make any assupmtions of them losing.

'Cling!' the second score.

"Ten points for Gryffindor!" the speaker shouted, it was obvious as to what team he was rooting for.

It was Gryffindor's turn to cheer for its team and Slytherin to stay quiet.

It didn't take long, maybe ten minutes, for the game to really begin. The crowd was crazy. By now the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had picked their team and were joint the others in cheering.

Gryffindor was up by 30 points, but Slytherin wasn't giving up. There was still the Snitch to find. Speaking of the snitch, it was nowhere to be found.

Merida and Jack had only been flying around the Qudditch pitch, waiting to spot it somewhere, but it was hiding well.

"Another ten points for Slytherin" shouted the speaker. Now that the game had quickened its pace it was excited to call any score.

Soon after Slytherin was up by 50 points.

Even though they had been told to have a fair game their was still those few Slytherins who didn't follow the rules. They were playing dirty.

Merida wanted to knock them right off their brooms, but that might get her out of the game and that was a definite loss for Gryffindor. She had to endure. Just as she mumbled a few nasty words at the Slytherins, something golden zoomed right past her fiery hair. It was the snitch that contested perfectly well with her hair.

Jack also noticed the snitch and both flew at full speed to try and catch it. The actual match and scored points weren't important to them anymore. All that was on their mind now was to get the snitch.

About ten more minutes passed and they still hadn't caught the snitch. It had actually manger to hide away from them. They were left back to just float around.

Merida was beginning to get bored. She decided to act as if she had seen it and zoom around to distract Jack ad she looked for it. Her plan would have worked if it wasn't for the snitch appearing again, right in front of Jack.

Merida flew straight for it, she didn't want to lose. Jack had seen it, but didn't have time to react. When he did he had to go full speed ahead to get it.

They were both about to crash and have a horrible accident, so Merida did the only thing she thought of and abruptly pulled her broom down to the floor. At the same time she reached for the snitch, but wasn't sure if she got it. All she knew was that she came into a hard contact with the floor. For a few seconds everything was dram and quiet. She couldn't feel anything until something small wiggled in her hand and she smiled.

"Got it!" she shouted as she held up her hand, showing the snitch.

Jack was hovering over her in worry. When she happily shouted she had gotten the snitch he sighed. Even though he had lost it was fine because his friend was fine. He would have rather lost like he did then see his friend hurt.

The crowd cheered as the match ended. Their were the few dissapointed Slytherins, but overall everyone else was happy. It had been a good game.

Though Merida argued she was fine, she was led to the hospital wing.

"I am totally fine!" she complained as she was placed into a bed.

"Maybe you are, but you still need some rest" Madam Pomfrey said.

Merida groaned, "Alright, but I am seriously fine."

"Yeah yeah, your friends are here to see you anyways" the nurse said as she left.

"Hey Frizz, how are you?" Jack asked.

"Completely fine" Merida answered and then added with a grin, "now that I beat you."

Jack rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"That was a dangerous stunt you pulled there Merida" Hiccup worriedly said.

"I am fine Hiccup, really" Merida assured.

Hiccup smiled, "alright, if you say so."

Rapunzel couldn't hold back her giggle. "You guys just make the cutesy couple!" she complimented, almost squealing.

Jack sighed, making all of them turn to him. "And I was so looking forward to holding the cup..."

"Sorry Frost, but it was fate for me to win" Merida smiled.

"Whatever, next year I will win!"

"I'm up for the challenge" Merida grinned.

* * *

((Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.))


	11. Chapter 11

((Thank you Insomniac, I appreciate your reviews. And I am glad to know you like my story. Oh and to answer your question, Flynn is a chaser. Anyways here is Chapter 10 enjoy!))

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Sun Dance Ball**

Two days after the Quidditch match, Hiccup, Merida, Jack and Rapunzel were in Mrs. Corona's classroom.

"Today I have an announcement to make, with the help of Rapunzel" Mrs. Corona spoke to the class.

All the attention turned to her in less than a minute, and the classroom was suddenly quiet.

"We are going to hold a ball this year" she began.

Groans could already be heard from some guys, and squeals from some girls.

"With the help of Rapunzel, we came up with a theme and everything. She was also the one with the idea. It is going to be a ball to celebrate the great new four years we have had. These past four years have made this school steps closer to the school it once was. So in honor of that it is being held" she explained. "Now I will pass it on to Rapunzel so she can explains few details."

"Thank you, Mrs. Corona" Rapunzel bowed a bit as she went over to stand in front of the class. "Ok, so it is a bit different from other balls and dances. For this dance the girl is going to be the one to ask the guy" she explained. "It makes it more interesting!" she smiled.

Murmurs were heard from both gender parties. It would seem some guys were worried and some girls were unhappy.

"But of course, if the guy really wants to ask the girl out, there is no problem, she just has to accept" Rapunzel shrugged with a smile. "Um, that is about it." she said bowing again, but stopped herself mid bow. "Oh, I almost forgot. There is going to be a main event, that will start the ball off. It is the starting dance. If anyone is interested in being in it, please come talk to me or Mrs. Corona. But keep in mind there are limited spot. There are only eight more open spots. Each spot is per couple, so eight more couples are needed" she explained. "Now that is it" she said as she walked over to sit down.

"Any questions?" Mrs. Corona asked.

No one raised their hand or even spoke. After that they were dismissed.

"You're in the dance" Rapunzel normally inquired to Merida as they walked out of the classroom, as if wasn't a big deal.

"What?! But I don't want to!" Merida retorted.

"It isn't a question, it is a statement" Rapunzel grinned. "It is a couple thing anyways, so you won't be alone. Hiccup will be there with you."

Merida turned to Hiccup, who seemed to have lost all color in him. They had been together for about two weeks and a half so it was obvious she was going with him, so she didn't have to ask right.

"B-but" he tried speaking. "Pe-people... crowd?"

"First rehearsal is on Friday at 6 o'clock, don't be late!" Rapunzel chimed as she skipped off.

"It's ok Hiccup, you have been through worse, just remeber dragons...and I'll remember Mor'du" Merida suggested. She was just as nervous as Hiccup was. Dancing was not her thing, and specially not in front if a crowd.

"I am sure she is in it too. It is going to suck for her date" Jack said as he watched her go, with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" Jack groaned to Merida and Hiccup as they took a short break from their dance rehearsal.

"Cause you are Rapunzel's date" Merida grinned, remembering what he had said almost a week ago about Rapunzel's date.

Not only was she stuck having to dance, but so was the almighty Jack "Frost" as everyone now called him.

"I should have said no" he sighed.

"And broken her sweet heart?" Merida asked.

"It's not like she likes me..." he pointed out. "She just invited me as her best friend cause she was probably too shy to ask another guy out."

Merida shrugged, "I guess so."

"I am so going to make a fool of myself. I think I rather battle a fire breathing dragon than this" Hiccup whined.

"C'mon it isn't that bad. Just think that even if you make a fool of yourself you will be looking good while doing it" Jack nudged Hiccup. "Girls will be checking you out, not your dancing."

"Hey! Hey! No one will be cheking him out" Merida said defensively.

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to them being togethe,r and by now had shrugged off what was bothering him before. "Dont worry, guys will look at you too."

Merida scoffed at his comment. A guy beeter not be found looking at her, they would get an earful after.

Hiccup just looked at Merida. He thought himself really lucky to be her boyfriend.

"Hey guys! C'mon we can't just sit around and not practice!" exclaimed Rapunzel, running up to them. She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up. "Let's go! Let's go!" she demanded to the others.

Merida and Hiccup groaned, but got up.

Now came the hard part, actually practicing with someone. They had been taught the dance moved and steps, but now they had to practice along with their partner and for some that was going to be hard.

Rapunzel got right into it. She easily led Jack into the dance.

"With a partner like her I think it would be easy for anyone to dance with their partner" Merida pointed out.

Hiccup nodded, but proceeded, to try and dance with Merida. He placed his hands on her waist and waited for her to put hers on his shoulders. He blushed slightly at how close they were.

Merida had to smile at his reaction. "You start off" she pointed out.

"Oh right" he said, taking the first step, that began their attempt at dancing together. It was good, for a first try.

"Ugh! Darn! Ah, I am sorry! Aye! Ooh sorry! Oh darn it!" Merida kept complaining. "I am sorry, but I have two left feet." she kept stepping on Hiccup, or doing the wrong step.

"Don't worry about it. I kept making mistakes too" Hiccup encouraged. "You just need more practice."

"But not as many. You didn't even do half of the half that I did" Merida said giving up and sitting down.

"C'mon, you can't give up. Little Miss I can do anything. And little Miss Brave. Here, try it with me." Jack offered his hand to her.

Hiccup nodded with a smile to Merida. Maybe Jack couldn't teach her some things. He was much worsethan her at the beginning.

Merida took his hand stood up to dance with him.

Both Hiccup and Rapunzel went ahead and took a seat in order to watch.

Merida felt a bit awkward dancing with Jack for some reason. It suddenly occured to her that she was really close to someone of the opposite gender. She looked down and her feet and took a deep breath. "Alright Frost, let's see what you can do."

Jack grinned and took the first step that begun the dance.

It was as if everything just connected for Merida. Every step was easy to remember and do. There was nothing complicated of the dance at all.

The ones watching them smiled at how well they were dancing. Both had been doing mistakes with teir partners since the beginning, but when put together it was like they made up for it. There dance was just so syncronized. There was no single mistake.

Hiccup saw how elegantly Merida was dancing and smiled. "She is not bad, just needs more confidence" he said happily.

"Yeah" Rapunzel agreed.

"Well I guess you do have it in you, you see" Jack said as be led Merida back to her seat.

"You don't dance half bad yourself" she complimented.

"Of course I don't" Jack bragged.

Merida went to sit next to Hiccup and beamed.

"I'm not as bad as I thought I was!" she exclaimed.

"See, like is said. You just needed more practice" he smiled at her, happy tower that she was finally happy about her dancing.

Merida smiled and nodded. She could dance after all. Maybe she wouldn't look like a fool after all and make Hiccup look bad along with her.

It was lucky that Merida had suddenly gotten the hang of it when dancing with Jack, because the dance was already around the corner. Two weeks after the girls were meeting up to fix each others dresses and the boys met up to talk about how long the girls would be taking.

"If Merida is thinking of fixing her hair in any way, say goodbye to getting to the dance on time" Jack laughed.

Hiccup only shrugged, knowing Merida she would probably just walk out with her usual hair.

He guessed right, not fifteen minutes after Jack said what he did, Merida walked out with her normal hair. She did though, step out in a beautiful navy blue dress. It was a gorgeous gown decorated with long sleeves that ended at her wrists. Her wrists were slightly decorated with with a beautiful white lace that came under the sleeve. The dress draped over her shoes, covering the dark and solid azure heels. In combination to the style of her dress she wore a necklace. The necklace adorned her neck in an emerald color, but only slightly, the color being of the small emerald stones and the necklace made of white gold. It went well with the dress, both being passed down from her family, both Scottish in design.

"Curse this dress! I can barely breath!" she exclaimed, bringing Hiccup back.

"Well it surprisingly fits you" Jack offered.

"And you found a suit that actually compliments your hair" she answered back.

Jack chuckled as he spotted Rapunzel stepping out.

Hiccup took Merida's hand, pulling her over to him. "You look beautiful" he complimented.

A slight blush appeared on Merida's already rosey cheeks. She was in need of no make up.

Rapunzel stepped out in an equally beautiful pink and purple dress. Unlike Merida's though it stood just above her ankles, letting her light pink and purple heels, that matched her dress show. Her hair was nicely combed into a braid.

"Why a braid?" Jack asked, thinking she would have left her long flowing hair down.

"Keeps it from people steeping on it" Merida responded for her.

"And doesn't get in the way" Rapunzel smiled.

Jack nodded and stretched out his arm for Rapunzel to take it. She quickly took it with a squeak and followed him to the dance hall.

Hiccup led Merida into the dance hall too. His suit was a nice black that went well with her navy blue dress. His tie match perfectly though. They were a nice couple to see enter.

Once they entered the dance hall fully, music began to play lightly in the background. That signaled the beginning if the dance.

All ten couples took their stances and began the slow dance, that quickened slowly.

Everyone clapped as they finished, all dancers were quiet out of breath.

"That went well" Merida chimed as she walked over to a table and took a seat.

"Yeah" Jack sighed, taking a seat next to her, after taking a deep breath.

"Don't tell me you guys are taking a break already?" asked Rapunzel in a dissapointed voice.

"I am" Merida said without a doubt.

"So will I. I am exhausted!" Jack agreed.

Rapunzel slouched over her shoulders. "Not fair!" she argued as she slumped onto a chair next to Jack.

"Dance if you want, I don't mind" Jack offered.

"Oh yes, with who?" She asked, kind of annoyed.

"With Hiccup!" Merida suggested.

Hiccup wanted to protest but just shrugged.

"Would you dance with me?" Rapunzel asked hopefully, she really wanted to dance.

"If you'd like" he answered.

Rapunzel smiled and took his arm, pulling him over to the dance floor. There they began to walk.

"Poor Hiccup" both Merida and Jack told each other.

They both chuckled.

Some time after the dance began everyone was enjoying themselves, not being aware of a strange creature hiding in the shadows. Well, it wasn't so strange, it was only human, but it was dark enough to be able to hide in the shadows.

"Just watching them dance makes me tired" Merida mumbled and she slouched in her seat.

"Yeah..." Jack agreed.

"Want something to drink? I'm going to gongst something for myself."

"Please" Merida asked as Jack walked away.

"Why is a pretty girl like you not dancing?" a dark voice startled Merida.

She turned around to find a man leaning on a pillar in the room.

"Um, cause I'm not a big fan of it" she answered.

"Oh, but you should show off your dress" he said, coming closer.

"I can't even breath in it, less walk in it of even dance!" she exclaimed, noticing the man had oddly sharp teeth.

His black hair was combed back, with what seemed like a lot of gel, or he had strange hair. He also had a slightly curved down nose that was rather pointy.

"Ah there is a price to beauty" he smiled and was going to take a seat next to her when Jack called over to her.

"I wasn't sure what you would want. Some punch or pumkin juice so I brought of both. I'll take the one you don't want" he said, extending both cups to her.

"I'll take the punch" she said taking the cup with the red liquid. She then turned to contradict the man...but he was gone. She turned all around her to find him, but he was completely gone, or out of sight.

"Who are you looking for?" Jack asked curiously.

"No...one" she mumbled turning to see him. She took a sip of her punch.

Jack shrugged and sat back down next to her.

* * *

((Well there is Chapter Ten, hope you liked it. Finally! I introduced a new character. (And there are many to come...in good time.) So there is it, thank you for reading.))


	12. Chapter 12

((Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.))

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Problems Rise**

"This punch tastes weird, think someone could have spiked it?" Merida asked after her first sip.

"Oh no, it is my fault, accidently mixed two drinks when grabbing it" he said. "Both looked like punch" he shrugged.

"Ah..." Merida said as she put the cup of 'punch' on the table behind her.

"I did it to the pumkin juice too, don't worry. I made it fair for both of us...that is why I let you pick" Jack said defensively as he drank the last bit from his cup.

"Alright! That I'd enough rest for the both of you! You guys owe us a dance, at least!" Rapunzel's voice came from the dancing crowd. She reached the sitting pair and pulled Jack up to stand. "I shall have this dance" she exclaimed and pulled him away, not even letting him groan in complaint.

Hiccup dragged himself over to Merida, "Actually... If you don't want to dance we don't have to" he mumbled.

"Aww, did she wear you out?" Merida asked as she pulled him down to sit.

Hiccup shrugged, "I am not meant for dancing that long."

Merida laughed and then smiled understandingly. "We will rest a bit and then after we can have a dance before we leave. How does that sound?" she asked, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Hiccup nodded, "Sounds good."

Merida smiled and muzzled in closer as she closed her eyes.

After some time she decided that she owed Hiccup the dance and stood up, startling him by her sudden movement. She grinned, "Alright enough resting, let's have our last dance of this party and then we go."

Hiccup smiled and nodded, "Ok."

Merida took Hiccup's hand and let him guide her over to dance. Dancing with Rapunzel had helped him take the lead. He placed his hands on her hips and took the first step, after she had placed her own hands on his shoulders.

They dance beautifully together. Practice indeed makes perfect, and having a teacher like Rapunzel who strives for outmost perfection, well it is hard to suck after a weeks worth of hard practice. Dancing together they smiled at their accomplishment.

Merida couldn't believe she was dancing so well, even for a fast dance like they had. As it got later they begun to play songs more for youngsters at parties, but Merida and Hiccup got the last dance of that because they shortly played a slow dance.

Hiccup didn't want to ask Merida because she had said for them to leave after one dance, but he really wanted to dance a slow song with her.

"C-can...um..." Hiccup was beyond stuttering, be was at a loss of words. He was also beat red.

"Yes?" Merida asked, a smile pulling at her lips from the sight of Hiccup.

"I was just wondering...if..."

"Oh c'mon spit it out lad!" she demanded, but there was a smile on her lips.

"...you would dance with me again...?" he mumbled.

"How can I say no to you?" she chimed as she took him in her arms.

Jack and Rapunzel seemed to have said the same thing about one last dance before they left, because they were walking out from the crowd when Merida hugged Hiccup.

"They really do make an adorable couple" squeaked Rapunzel, turning to Jack.

"Yeah" he agreed, but was rather serious

"Are you guys leaving too?" Rapunzel asked the hugging pair.

"Nope, we are staying for one more dance. You should have seen how he asked, it was so adorable I couldn't say no" Merida responded as she pulled away from the blushing Hiccup.

Jack smiled as Rapunzel squealed.

"We'll be leaving then, have fun" Rapunzel chirped, pulling in Jack's hand, but it don't budge. "Jack?" she asked.

"Um...what if we too stayed for one more dance?" he suggested.

"Really?" asked a confused Rapunzel.

"Yeah, c'mon let's have one more."

Rapunzel didn't complain and went along with Jack.

Merida pulled Hiccup over and began to dance with him. She hugged him around the neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Hiccup was really glad that he had asked her to dance with him.

Rapunzel looked over at then and smiled cheerfully, which made Jack look over. He unlike her just looked at the close couple and looked away shortly after.

"Maybe we should just leave them alone" suggested Rapunzel.

"No...let's stay so we can all walk back."

"But what if they want to be alone? They are a couple now Jack. Also...um...I've been meaning to tell you something" Rapunzel blushed lightly. Her blush wasn't that visible.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Um, well I would like to tell it to you...privately" she mumbled.

Jack raised his brows and looked questiongly at her, only to gain a blush, which confused him even more.

"You ok?" he asked.

Rapunzel only nodded but looked down at the floor.

"Look, Rapunzel is blushing, you think they have a thing?" Hiccup asked Merida as they turned and faced their friends.

"I don't know" Merida shrugged. She had, for some time, thought that Rapunzel liked Jack, but she didn't know about Jack.

Hiccup smiled, "Well they are both out there so I think they could be a good couple."

"Yeah" Merida said with a side grin. "Anyways, I literally was not meant for dancing, my feet hurt! Let's go" she laughed as she took his hand and pulled him along.

"Ah!" he yelped as he almost tripped on his own feet.

"Clumsy" Merida mocked as she laughed.

Hiccup only shrugged and followed.

Jack noticed them leaving and perked up. "Hey they are leaving, let's go" he told Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked up and nodded. She didn't really like the way he was acting towards her. She was really nice to him and he wasn't even getting it. She frowned, but followed him.

Merida took her heels of and threw them over her shoulder. "Good night Hiccup, see ya tomorrow" she smiled as she reached over and placed a warm kiss in his cheek.

Hiccup stuttered his goodnight and walked away from the Gryffindor's common room's entrance with a hand on his burning cheek.

On the other side Jack dropped Rapunzel off.

"Well see ya Rapunzel, have a good night" he said and was about to leave when two arms wrapped around him.

"Don't go...yet" she said. "I want to ask you something."

"Alright shoot" he responded getting out of her grip, turning to face her.

"Will you...um...be my bo-boyfriend?" she mumbled the question.

Jack was left without words as be stared at his blond friend. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what he should say.

"I...I am sorry...I like someone else" he repsonded sadly.

Rapunzel's head shot up, "Who?!"

"I don't think I should say it" he shook his head.

"Tell me" she pleaded.

He shook his head again.

"Do I know her?"

He couldn't shake his head and so he nodded.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, I just can't get with you, sorry" he said and turned to leave.

"Is it Merida?" she muttered.

"How did you...?"

Rapunzel frowned. She turned on her heels and entered her common room.

Jack groaned and walked to his common room. This night had not gone like he wanted...

* * *

The next day Merida happily walked out her room and walked to her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, which she shared with Rapunzel and Hiccup. As she spotted Rapunzel across the hallway she smiled and walked over to her, only to gain a glare from her friend, and a slap across the face.

"Rapunzel! What was that for?!"

"Leave me alone!"

"What? Why? You slapped me!" Merida demanded..

"Oh act like you don't know. Yes little miss innocent and all" Rapunzel spat.

Merida was really confused now. "What did I do?"

"You knew I liked Jack a-and..."

"What are you talking about?" Merida continued to ask.

"You know very well what I am talking about" Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

Merida really had no idea what Rapunzel was talking about and soshe decided she would let it go, for the best of it. She was around Rapunzek and went over to Hiccup, who she had spotted.

"What happened to your face, it is red on your cheek?" Hiccup asked concerned about Merida.

"Rapunzel happened" she mumbled.

"What?"

"She is mad at me for some reason and I don't know why?" she said.

Hiccup shrugged and walked into the class with her.

Merida stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is wrong?" Hiccup asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Seems like we have a new teacher...and I met him yesterday..." she responded, just as the reader turned their way and smiled. The smile he wore sent chills down both Hiccup and Merida's backs.

"Ah, good to see I have you for a class" the teacher greeted.

"You're a teacher?" Merida asked.

"Yes, the old teacher unfortunately suffered a sudden death, and well, I was called to take over" he explained, but the sharp smile was still in his lips.

It made Merida feel as if he was happy the teacher had died. "Ah, well nice to meet you..."

"Pitch, Pitch Black. I don't mind being called Mr. Black or Pitch so take your pick" he said, "And who is that boy? A friend?"

"My boyfriend" she asnwered. "Well take our seats now, thank you... Mr. Black."

He nodded with a smile.

"He gave me a weird feeling..." mumbled Hiccup.

"Yeah, me too." Merida agreed as they took their seats, way far in the back of the room, away from the teacher and Rapunzel who was sitting with her Hufflepuff friends.


	13. Chapter 13

((New chapter, enjoy!~))

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Curiousity can be Dangerous**

Class was rather quiet for Merida without her friend. She also found it hard to concentrate, because she was too busy trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

"Merida!" hissed Hiccup, elbowing her.

"What?" she demanded, a bit angered that he had elbowed her.

"I asked you a question" Mr. Black answered her question instead.

"Oh!" she smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at all the stares and snickers she gained. "What was it? Sorry I missed it."

"I figured" Pitch chuckled, "I asked you if it is possible to use a spell without actually having to say it or speak?" he asked again.

"Yes, it is possible, but the person has to be more advanced" Merida answered.

"Correct, five points for Gryffindor. You would have gained ten if you had been paying attention" he smiled.

"Uhuh" Merida mumbled.

She was glad when the bell rang. She felt like she needed some fresh air, she was didn't like the atmosphere in that class. The new teacher, Pitch, gave her chills and a very bad feeling.

"See ya" she called to Hiccup, who hurried to his next class, which was far on the other side. She hurried to hers too, but era was closer. The only thing she dreaded about it was that she had Rapunzel in it again, and Jack who seemed to be the problem.

As Merida entered she tried to find a good seat away from the front and where she knew Rapunzel might sit, and even Jack. She found a secluded spot a d sat there, but to her bad luck Jack walked in and walked over to her.

"Morning Frizz" he said as he sat down. "Hey why isn't Rapunzel sitting with you? More like why aren't you up there with her?" Jack asked.

"Please don't talk to me and go sit somewhere else" Merida sadly requested.

"What? Why?"

"Punz is mad at me and I have no idea why, but it apparently has to do with you, so please" Merida pleaded.

Jack groaned, he knew what was wrong. "What happened though? How do you know?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he had in mind, even though he was sure it was.

"She slapped me across the face and said something about you when I asked her what was wrong" Merida cut her story short.

"Alright, I've got it. See ya later then" he said as he got up and went to sit with Rapunzel.

Merida didn't show it, but her stomach crunched up when he left. It seemed to be going back to the time when Hiccup and Jack wouldn't talk to her. She feared she would be lonely again. At least last time it was her who eventually stopped going to meet up with them. Now one of her friends hated her, she had no idea why, and the other left her to console the other.

The second class went surprisingly fast and Merida was happy to leave the class fast. She would have been succesful to get to her next class right away, but a hand stopped her. She turned to see it belonged to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was looking at the floor rather shyly.

"What do you want?" Merida asked, turning away, she didnt want abouher slap.

"I wanted to apologize. Jack explained it to me. I was wrong about what I told you and well..." Rapunzel apologized and then hugged her best friend.

Merida was still confused and had no idea what Rapunzel was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" she whined.

"Doesn't matter, just say you forgive ms, please?"

"Sure..." Merida shrugged.

"But I am not giving up on him, you got that? You have a boyfriend anyways" Rapunzel smiled.

Merida frowned. 'Does she still not get that I have no idea what she is talking about?' Merida asked herself as she scrunched her nose. "What does me having a boyfriend have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Rapunzel chimed as she wrapped her arm around her friend's arm and walked together to their next class.

Jack walked behind them with a smile on his face, satisfied with a job well done.

Hiccup was out of breath, but got to class with them.

"You're lucky your boyfriend and partner in this class are the best in potions" Rapunzel whined as a bean smacked her in the forehead, after she tried to cut it in half.

Merida grinned, "I know, I am very lucky" she said as she pinched Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup blushed and just kept helping her out.

Jack looked at the two and had to smile at how cute they were, but lowered his head again, to avoid looking. He turned to Rapunzel and playfully pouted.

"Hey I am not that bad!" he fake whined, as he to tried to cut the bean.

Merida began to laugh and even snort when the bean slipped from under the knife and smacked him in the forehead too. Even Hiccup and Rapunzel couldn't hold back their laughter.

"Yes, laugh all you want" Jack rolled his eyes, and quickly rubbed his forehead, only to gain more laughs.

"It is easier to get half if you crush it" Hiccup pointed out.

"Sure it is, but the book says cut it in half" Jack pointed at the line in the book.

"I know it does, but what is the next step?" Hiccup raised a questioning brow.

"Step four: Cru...sh the half..." Jack read.

"Aha!" Hiccup triumphly chimed.

Jack groaned as he went to pick the bean up. He got it and took it back to his table, where he enjoyed crushing the bean's life.

Hiccup and Merida were now done with their potion and so they called over the teacher.

"We are done" they both chirped.

"Ah! Finally some students who have successully done this potion" the teacher almost jumped up and down from excitement.

"What does it do though?" Jack asked from across the table.

"It is a powerful potion that can kill anything in it's path, if done correctly, but if you are on the verge of death, it brings life back. It gives you about ten more years, but that is if it is done to perfection, which I am sorry to say. I don't believe a pair of students can do" she finished explaining.

"Hiccup is the smartest guy ever, and the genius at any potions" Rapunzel was mad at the teacher's comment. "Why don't you try it out?"

The teacher gave her a small glare. "Alright, I will."

The teacher walked over to her collection of plants and took out a leaf from a jar. She then walked back to the cauldron and let it fall.

Nothing happened for about ten seconds and a smile began to play at her lips, but then after 15 the potion ate through the leaf, leaving it dry at its death.

"What?! But how?!"

"I told you he was the best" Rapunzel smugly told the teacher.

Hiccup smiled thankfully at Rapunzel.

"Humph! Well it is a beginner's luck" the teacher shrugged it off and walked away.

"Can't admit you are better than her" Merida grinned.

Hiccup just shrugged. He felt very proud of himself though.

"C'mon man, smile a little. You just made a teacher look bad, I don't mean it like that though. You know what I mean right?" Jack said as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

Hiccup finally smiled. "I guess I did good."

"Better than good" Rapunzel said and Merida nodded.

Class ended, then came another and another until the day was over.

"We should do something" Rapunzrl suggested as they walked through the packed halls.

"Like what?" asked Hiccup.

"Something that does not include walking please. My feet still hurt from those stupid heels" Merida complained.

"Aren't used to heels Princess?" teased Jack.

"Not the ones I used yesterday" Mwrida retorted.

Jack chuckled.

"Well everything I was going to suggest includes walking..." Rapunzel pouted. "...Except one" she said with a grin.

"What is it?" Merida curiously asked.

"Well it includes some walking, but after that it is just fun. I am sure you will like it" Rapunzel answered.

"Alright, spit it out then!" Merida demanded, already wanting to k ow the suggestion.

"How about we go practice some Quidditch on the field! I am sure they will let us."

"That is a great idea!" Jack exclaimed, already pumped up.

"You don't want to practice with him, he is competitive even during practice" Merida said.

"How would you know? You aren't on my team. Have you been spying?" Jack grinned.

"You wish I would care that much" she scoffed. "I've gone by a few times when going to the library, by the flying field and your team just happened to be practicing there. I have also seen the other teams, not just yours."

"Sure" Jack teased. "You know I am the best player and so you go look at by moves."

"Yeah, that is why your team won the Quidditch cup-oh wait that was my team" Merida mocked.

"Whatever."

"That is what I thought" Merida grinned in satisfaction.

"Anyways...are we going to go or not?" asked Rapunzel, who was crossing her arms at the two.

"Yeah let's go" Merida said and took Rapunzel's hand, pulling her to the Quidditch Pitch.

They were followed by the boys, but before they got out if the school campus, the actually buildings, Hiccup spoke.

"Hey isn't that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" he asked Merida.

"Yeah, it is" Merida responded, spotting the teacher.

"He looks shady" Jack said noticing the teacher too.

"Yeah, when I saw him in the morning he seemed really creepy" Rapunzel commented.

"Oh that is right, you have him with us" Merida remebered she was seperated from her today. "But yeah he is really weird. I saw him yesterday-oh! Remember when you asked me who I was looking for yesterday at the dance Jack?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"It was him. He came up to me when you went to get a drink for us and began to talk to me. I didn't know he was a teacher though" she explained.

"That is weird, I didn't see him at the dance" Jack thought hard but no.

"I didn't either" Hiccup agreed.

"Neither did I" Rapunzel said.

"So only me? That is weird..." Merida mumbled.

"No wonder he spoke to you as if he knew you already, I was going to ask you about that" Hiccup said.

"Yeah...well anyways, what is he doing walking about like that?"

"He seems to be hiding in the shadows" Jack pointed out.

Indeed he was. The man wore a black cloak and hid well into the shadows caused by the buildings.

"I know I said I don't want to walk, but I am curious about what he is up to, wanna find out?" asked Merida.

"I do" Jack grinned.

"Must I remind you that I am a good students who cares a lot about his grades, and wouldn't do anything to ruin his reputation of a good student-"

"Yeah you are coming Hiccup, Rapunzel agreed to it" Jack interupted Hiccup.

"Fine..." Hiccup slumped his shoulders.

Merida and Rapunzel grinned and began to walk after the teacher.

All four followed him, but as they grew nearer they lost sight of him.

"What the- looked like he became a shadow himself..." Jack was cofused.

As they were walking the teacher stopped and it looked like he blended into the shadows. The four of them looked around, trying to see where he had gone. Maybe he had gone through a make believe wall, but nothing.

"He just dissapeared into air..." Rapunzel shrugged.

"It would seem so, but that is impossible" Hiccup pointed out, being the one who probably would know.

"Then where did he go?" Merida asked, she had seperated from the otehrs to go around cheking the walls.

"You know it isn't nice to spy on your elders right?" Pitch's dark voice spoke.

Merida was startled at the sudden voice and screamed. "O-oh...um..." she stuttered.

"Merida!" the other three yelled for her and ran around the corner looking for her. They found her standing in front of Pitch.

"I didn't mean to startle you" a grin played at Pitch's lips.

"No...um it is my fault for...um.." she spoke lightly, not knowing what to say.

"What are you kids doing all the way out here anyways? Were you really following me?" Pitch asked raising his brows questiongly.

"No, we were..." Merida began.

"Going to the Quidditch Pitch to practice" Rapunzel finished.

Before the reached couldn't point out that they were going the went way Jack spoke. "But, we wanted to get the equipment so we could actually play, and so we decided to take a short cut to Madam Hooch."

"Ah, I see" Pitch smiled. "Well then I'll let you kids go back to what you were doing" he said as he clapped his hands together. "But don't wander off to far."

"Uhuh" Meridas miled.

Pitch gave a last smile and walked away and as he turned the corner his smile became an evil grin. "Sure you were in your way to Madam Hooch, but it's ok. You'll find out what I was up to very soon" he sneered. Walking off into the darkness of a shadow he chuckled, as a black horse, made of what seemed sand, followed suit.

"I don't feel like Quidditch anymore..." Merida said.

"Yeah me neither" the rest agreed.

"Let's just go back and hang in the Great Hall" Rapunzel suggested.

"Sure."

They all walked back to the school, to the Great Hall. None of them could take out of their minds how weird Pitch seemed. I'd was obvious they were all thinking the same thing because as they entered the hall they all shook their heads at the same time, shaking their thoughts out of the way. Others who saw laughed at them. They too noticed their similar reactions and smiled as they went to sit together.


	14. Chapter 14

((New chapter, enjoy!~ And before I forget. Thank you thank you so much for the reviews and follows! ^.^ You guys are great, thank you once again.))

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: As They Go (Part 1)**

"Days are beginning to get boring... No action" Merida complained. "I need my Quidditch, even practice sounds good right now..."

"Yeah" mumbled Jack in agreement.

"Maybe if you two actually worked on homework and assignments, you wouldn't be so bored" Hiccup suggested, his nose in books.

"Sure... like that wouldn't bore us more to death" Jack sarcastically responded.

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I am only saying because of your grades."

"Yeah, here hand over a book" Merida said, stretching her arms in front of Hiccup, to get one of his books.

"You are actually going to read?" Jack raised a brow.

"Why not? I need good grades to stay in Quidditch, you do too, so I might as well" Merida shrugged. "It's not like it is hard..."

"I guess...but it requires...reading" Jack said gesturing at the books as if they were something incomprehensible.

Merida chuckled as she shook her head at Jack. "Alright, I am reading this, but I don't guarantee I will get what it says" Merida said as she examined the vocabulary of the book she was holding in her hands.

"That is what I am here for" Hiccup offered with a smile.

"Alright" Merida returned the smile and scooted in with Hiccup. "We can share right? I mean, will you read it over with me?"

"Sure" he shrugged, "but you are going to put some effort into it right?"

"Of course!" Merida playfully shoved Hiccup.

Hiccup rubbed his arm, where he had been shoved from, and chuckled. He knew Merida would work. She may not like to do her work, but she would do it anyways, and good.

They both put their head together and began their journey through the book. Merida surprisingly got through her work in no time.

"I can't believe it, I am done!" she exclaimed, closing the book.

Jack looked up from across the table. "Are you serious? How did you do that so fast?"

"I concentrate on my work and nothing else. I can do that, I can shut the world out of mine" she scrunched her nose in a playful way.

"Whatever..."

"I have to go to a meeting, I hve to leave" Hiccup announced sadly.

"Aww, already? Ok well I'll see you later" Merida smiled a goodbye as he left, and waved.

"Have you two ever kissed?" Jack frowned.

Merida's cheeks became a brilliant red. "Wh-what type of que-question is that?and why would you care?" she stuttered.

Jack grinned mischeviously, "No need to get like that Princess... I was just curious is all."

"...just curious is all" Merida mocked Jack. "Well it is none of your business anyways."

"But have you?"

"Not your concern. Do you want help on your work or can I leave? I think I have better ways to spend my time than here" Merida warned.

"Ok ok, I need help" Jack gave up. "I can't find question 112" he groaned, knowing he still had twenty of them.

"Let me see the question" Merida asked taking the paper from Jack. "Hmm...?" She mumbled as she opened the book to a section. She read it for about a minute or two and finally found it. "Here!" she chimed, holding the book out to Jack.

"Thanks" he honestly thanked with a smile.

"Sure, now can I leave?"

"What?! No! I still have twenty more questions..."

"Still? Ugh fine, here" Merida said holding her hand out so that Jack would give her the questions. He did so and she put it in the middle of them. "I get questions 113 to 121 and you get the rest" she explained as she took out her own book.

"You don't know how much this means to me" Jack beamed.

"Yeah yeah, get on with it. I want to leave already" she muttered. She didn't like being in the studying hall. It was awful quiet, with a weird feeling.

Jack nodded and got to work.

They both soon finished Jack's work and headed out.

"Thanks, that saved me a bunch of time" Jack thanked Merida as they walked out of the study hall, already out of ear shot of the others.

"No problem" Merida answered.

"So where are you headed right now?" Jack asked.

"Well, I think I'm going to go looking for Rapunzel, haven't seen her since our last class..." Merida proposed.

"Can I come with?"

"I guess, I don't mind" Merida shrugged.

The two of them headed out towards the classroom they were sure Rapunzel would be in, Professor Corona's.

"Hey Merida!" a small voice came from behind them.

Merida turned around, already having recognized the voice, but also the person when looking at her.

"Hello Vanellope, what is wrong?" Merida asked.

"Nothing, I was just told by Rapunzel that if you were going to Professor Corona's classroom to tell you that she wasn't going to be there" Vanellope explained, holding her hands behind her back, as was her usual thing.

"Oh, did she tell you where she was going instead?"

"No...sorry" Vanellope shrugged apologetically.

"It is fine" Merida encouraged with a smile. "Thanks anyways, it saves us a trip and some time. Anyways, have you found any friends around here?"

The small first year's face lit up at the question.

"Yes I have! He is kind of bullied like me, but in the muggle world. No one he knows there believes that ghosts actually exist. We get along well, and he understands me and so he is very kind" Vanellope beamed up at the fourth years.

The smile that appeared on Merida's face was so genuine that her happiness and feeling were noticeable. "Really? What is his name?" she asked.

"Norman Babcock" Vanellope answered, a smile also appearing on her face due to Merida's.

Even Jack had to smile.

"Hmm, I don't think I have heard of him..." Merida pondered for a bit, trying to see if she had heard that name before.

"He is a first year like me, and you just probably don't remember when he got sorted" Vanellope suggested with a shrug.

"Probably" Merida agreed with a nod, "but I would like to meet him someday."

"Of course, he has to meet my first friend and the nicest person I know" Vanellope complimented.

Merida's smile was interupted by Jack's sudden fit of laughter.

"Her? The nicest person you know?..." he was barely able to say between breaths of air.

"What is so funny about it?" asked Merida, with a frown on her face and her arms crossed. "I just wasn't nice, or am not nice to you."

"Yeah, she is very kind. She is the only one who didn't pick on me when I first met her" Vanellope said, also kind of mad at Jack, with her hands on her hips.

"Really?" he asked, becoming serious.

"Why the sound of surprise?" Merida mocked.

"Just...didn't think of you like that. You always seem to surprise me Merida" Jack grinned.

"Well, I am not an ordinary person" she scrunched up her nose in a cute mocking way.

Jack chuckled, "That you are not, very true."

Vanellope was smiling to herself. "Well, I'm going to go meet up with Norman now. I'll let you two go look for Rapunzel, and good luck in this big school" she said with a slight bow, with her hands behind her back again.

"Ok, and thanks. Have fun with Norman" Merida waves bye.

"Thanks" Vanellope called as she skipped off.

"She's adorable" Jack said as they began to walk towards the library, instead of the classroom they were headed to.

* * *

As Hiccup walked into the classroom, where his meeting was going to be held, he was met by a dark figure, instead of the teacher or students that were usually there.

"Hello Hiccup" the dark figure greeted.

"Oh hello Professor Pitch, are you going to me in charge of the meeting today? Or is there no meeting?" Hiccup asked, unaware of anything. He was asking honestly out of wanting to know about his meeting.

"Well, I am in charge of a meeting, but not this one exactly...though it does include you and a few others" Pitch responded with a grin, showing his famously sharp teeth. His teeth led everyoneyo believe he might have some goblin blood in him.

The grin and voice combined sent chills down Hiccup's back.

"Well, um...I'll come back later?..." Hiccup suggested taking a few steps back.

"No come with me already" Pitch waved him over.

"Why don't I go tell the other students you want to gather up that you want them?" Hiccup offered.

"No no, I need you here. I don't think they will come if you aren't with me" Pitch answered, shaking his head. He walked over to Hiccup, put and arm around his shoulders and led him away, into a room.

"Um..." Hiccup didn't feel so good anymore.

"Don't worry...the rest will be here soon" Pitch grinned evily, but Hiccup couldn't tell anymore, the room they had stepped into was very dim.

* * *

((It is late and short, I know and I apologize for that. I was having some writer's block and well school has started for me now...ugh. Anyways, I hope it won't interfer with my updating, but it might. Well that was ch. 13, hope you liked it...or not =( Let me know though ^.^ Happy readings!~))


	15. Chapter 15

((New chapter, enjoy!~ I know, I know. Late and short, but school is time consuming.))

* * *

**Chapter 14: As They Go (Part 2)**

Merida and Jack kept looking for Rapunzel, they found it weird that they couldn't fine her. They had searched in every other spot that she could possibly be. Having searched the library, the courtyard- where she liked to paint, the astronomy tower, and even Professor Corona's classroom just to make sure she hadn't gone there after all, left only one place. Both Merida and Jack shrugged at the suggestion. It might be possible that she went in search of Hiccup at his meeting, so they headed that way.

"Do you really think she would have gone looking for Hiccup when she knew we were going to be in the library?" Jack asked, not adding any nicknames to the end. He was actually too concerned for his friend to even care about messing with Merida.

"Well... let's say she did go to the library to look for us. Are we there right now?" Jack shook his head. "There is your answer then. She might have gone looking for us, but we probably already gone and so she went looking for a sure answer. Which was Hiccup, he always goes to that meeting of his" Merida explained as she continued to walk with a frown on her face. She didn't like the feeling she was getting.

"I guess" Jack shrugged.

They finally came to the door of the classroom where Hiccup comes to his meeting.

"Is it just me or does the door seem darker than others?... And more spooky" Jack inquired quietly.

"Doubt it is just you, I feel that too" Merida answered, reaching for the door to open it, but it opened on its own.

The door flung open on its own, slamming on the side of the wall. It startled Merida and Jack. Both took out there wands and proceed to go in.

"If this something to get back at me for a joke or something Hic, it is not funny!" Jack called, in a threatening tone, but his voice shook regardless.

"_Lumos_" whispered Merida. The room was too dark to even see beyond two feet in front without any lights.

"Good idea..." Jack said and did the same.

Now both of them were shinning some light into the room. The room was now visible to them.

"Wait, this isn't..."

"The same room" Merida finished Jack's sentence.

The door had been the same, the spot where it was located was the same, but the classroom wasn't the same one. The room they had walked in was not filled with desks or chairs, it was empty, completely empty.

The floor, instead of being the smooth texture it was all over the school, was full of dust, more like sand.

Merida bent down and touched the ground. Her hand got all full of the black sand that covered it. She looked up and around the room. For a minute she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Making the room seem as if it was getting longer, leading to some far off place into the back, but Jack soon pointed out the same thing.

"Should we go?" Jack asked.

"Of course, or are you scared Frosty?" Merida teased, in an effort to lighten the mood.

"I am not scared of anything!" Jack yelled.

"Shhh!" Merida hushed, but it was too late.

A noise was heard from the darkness of the hall that had formed.

"I am glad to hear that Mr. Jack Frost isn't afraid of anything" came the familiar voice of their professor.

"Professor Black?" Merida questioned the darkness.

"Pitch, please call me Pitch, but yes."

"What are you doing here? Why is the room like this?" she asked.

"Just a few changes I made to it, in order to proceed with my plans" he answered, coming out of the shadows.

Merida, nor Jack, expected him to come out from where he did. They had both being aiming at the other side of the room. It seemed he had projected his voice to the other side.

"What plans?" demanded Jack.

"Patience my child. Have you not heard it is a virtue?" Pitch mocked Jack's anger.

Jack was going to say something back, probably unintelligent, but Merida silenced him when she heard a distant voice.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Oh, I see you have a very good ear Merida" Pitch said.

Jack stayed quiet and so did Merida, surprisingly so did Pitch, and so they all heard the faint calls of someone.

"Is that Hiccup?" Jack asked raising a brow, and then his expression changed to realization. "Where is Hiccup? What are you doing to him?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I think he was here for a meeting, but that is all" Pitch spoke with extreme calmness, and very small shrug.

"Hiccup!" Merida shouted, and began to run to where she heard the voice.

A faint reply was heard, but not only from him, also from a female, which Merida also recognized immediately.

"Rapunzel! I am coming!"

"Not so fast" Pitch shouted, and blasted Merida with his sand.

Thrusting her forward, forcing her to fall on her knees and letting go of her wand in the process. She got up quickly though and ran for her wand, running again to her friends, but this time a black horse stopped her in her tracks. She was suddenly paralyzed in place, staring at the black beast.  
It was a horse bigger than normal, not that it was normal at all. It seemed to be made purely of black sand. Eyes replaced with yellow sand, or so it looked that way.

Merida stared at the animal in front of her for a long time until she lost the fear of it. She straightened up and pointed the wand at it. The horse took its stand, letting her know he was going to put up a fight.

"What is that?" Jack asked as he stared from a distance.

"One of my creations, I have more where that came from, so it won't help just to defeat that one" he informed both Jack and Merida.

"Well then there is no choice than to stop you first" Jack said and turned on Pitch.

Pitch cackled harshly.

"You think you can stop me? A small boy stop me?" he laughed even louder. "I am the nightmare king, you can't stop me."

"Oh yes I will" Jack said.

"You mean 'yes **_we_** will'" Merida corrected. She had just blasted the horse with a light spell and it turned to dust. Now she stood by Jack side, facing Pitch, ready to attack.

* * *

((Hope you enjoyed Ch. 14. Happy Reading!~))


End file.
